new night saga
by gh152 the second
Summary: Au to 'don't let the sun catch you crying' after twilight's conversation with Celestia twilight runs to the ever-free forest and to castle eclipse. Now a new threat to equestria is born and it will take princess Luna and the others to make things right and to get twilight back to normal. can they stop darkness void find out
1. Chapter 1: birth of eclipse

Sorry my old account was going to give me headaches I could not log on at all. Also check out and vote on my poll.

eclipse saga

by gh152

summery: Au to 'don't let the sun catch you crying'

after twilight's conversation with celestia twilight runs to the ever-free forest and to castle eclipse. Now a new threat to equestria is born and it will take princess Luna and the others to make things right and to get twilight back to normal.

Opening : rise of the eclipse by gh152

the days that I have ever known has become a living nightmare, as the darkness in me grows the light I had becomes eclipsed,

the day goes on as the adventure begins, it's the rise of the eclipse of my life, let's go to the next journey, with my friends I am not as alone as before but with all the adventures we go though it wasn't enough, the joy I had before was overtaken by the sadness as my life changes in a different way,

the dark days when all hope is lost suddenly vanishes when your by my side, the days when we had fun will always be a part of myself I just don't want to lose myself in my own darkness, the shadows of my future is slowly changing as the day goes on,

the eclipse in my soul is to much to handle it is my own path, I must break free of my dark binds and help to bring a brighter tomorrow, it's the start of a new beginning and the past memories fly as my tale has only begun, let's go to the next journey for it is the rise of the eclipse in my life!

Chapter one: birth of eclipse

twilight was in the ever-free forest more specificity castle eclipse the place where not three years ago twilight and her friends defeated nightmare moon. Twilight was in here after her visit to celestia and her visit to canterlot. Twilight felt betrayed by celestia. celestia was like a second mother to her and had abandoned her for a new student. Twilight had never felt such a rage as she did now. In her mind celestia has lost her trust. Her magic reacted to her feelings of rage, sadness, betrayal, and despair.

-canterlot-

Luna was checking one the elements of harmony when the element of magic started to shake in what she guessed was fear. She knew the elements were sentient to an extent and this made her think something happened to twilight. Images of the castle in the ever-free forest and also the feelings of rage, betrayal, despair, and sadness hit her. Luna had no clue why twilight was doing there but she knew that it wasn't good.

-castle eclipse-

twilight felt her magic engulf her as her mind went blank. Her back grew sunset colored Pegasus wing and her fur changed from her normal violet to the same color, her height became that of nightmare moon, her horn grew longer as her eyes became draconian, her mane became silver and her red streak in her hair became a cold blue like cobalt mixed with ice blue. Flames formed over her hoofs and chest as well as her forehead. It vanished to reveal armor like nightmare moons only more gun metal gray her teeth became fangs. Her mane style became similar to rainbow dash's.

The last to change was her cutie mark. It became a solar eclipse. Her magical aura be came alive like it was fire itself before returning to her reserves.

"let the eclipse arrive for celestia will pay for her betrayal!" said twilight in a voice similar to nightmare moons but was also her own voice. "now and forever I am twilight eclipse!" said eclipse. Her magic flared as the shadows of the entire castle con verged before her forming an army of living shadow.

"go my shades and train for the day celestia pays you must be immune to light and learn magic luckily I know just the teacher for you even though she is a show mare go to that dragon cave on the outskirts of ponyville now go and don't draw attention to you all!' ordered eclipse. The shades roared in unison and vanished.

-pony-vile-

pinky pie was with the rest of the mane six and spike having a picnic having fun.

Suddenly her tail stiffened and became as spiky as rainbow's mane. It flailed and put a massive dent in the nearby tree. "huh that's a new reaction it felt like some one lost their way of life and cant get out of the situation' said pinkie.

" hey has any one seen twilight she should have been here a half hour ago' said spike. " maybe it has something to do with the princess" said rainbow. " that reminds me celestia hasn't been replying to the friendship reports for the past two months and twilight sees celestia as a second mother since she was eight" said spike thoughtfully.

" shucks that would be hard on sugercube if she does not get here in an hour we write to Luna and see if she cant help out in figuring out what happened' said applejack. Flutter shy nodded and pinkie felt something was off.

'I hope twilight is all right it makes me feel uneasy if some one was upset' thought pinkie.

None of them noticed the shades fly over head understandable since they are shadows and thus wont leave any on the ground.

Apple jack handed spike the letter a hour later. Spike sent it to Luna via his dragon fire.

"now we wait" said apple jack.

-canterlot-

Luna read the letter that appeared in front of her.

_Dear princess Luna_

_twilight has disappeared and hasn't been seen since this morning, we think it has something to do with celestia not replying to the friendship reports lately for the past two months. Twilight sees celestia as a second mother and would like to know if she has a clue where she went and see if you can find out why she hasn't been replying I don't know If it has to do with twilight's disappearance signed apple jack, the element of honesty._

Luna was slowly getting worried.

If what they said was true then something has happened to twilight. Ever since the changeling incident twilight had shut her self in a wall of emotion and haven't opened up to her friends until a month later. She looked to the elements of harmony. An image of an eclipse entered her mind. She ran off to find her sister and to see about contacting shining armor and Cadence. She felt that they would be of big help later.

She only hoped that celestia hasn't done anything stupid to cause this like taking another student when twilight hasn't even finished her lessons in magic. 'if she did I am going to have to talk to shining armor to help get it through her skull that she could have driven away one of equestria's only hope of the elements stopping another disaster.

a/n: hey gh152 here with my first stories and hope you like it I based this of the first part of chapter one in 'don't let the sun catch you crying' and it just went from there, I don't own my little pony I only own the shades, twilight eclipse and the future item later on, I plan on having the mane six encounter eclipse next chapter and have celestia get an interesting conversation so hope it catches your eye in the later story also how did I turn twilight into eclipse will be explained next chapter ill post the next chapter if I get five reviews that tell me what you think later and ill say this once may the beast core give you inspiration.

also here is my muse aero the fox he will be here to help out and when a new shade is revealed will give the shade's bios also I don't own any thing just eclipse, the shades and the mysterious pony appearing near the end. arc one : dragon's awakening here spike goes on an journey to try to find him self when he feels like he couldn't help anyone at all in the major crisis. Arc two: shape shifters lament here a changeling goes to warn crysalias of the threat and trys to convince her to form a truce to take out the shades. And finally arc 3: here darkness void sets in motion the plan to revive him using his servant eclipse to gather the elements to drain them of their magic to bring him back to life and to create generals in the shade ranks.


	2. Chapter 2: talks and revalations

Here we go with chapter two also here is my muse aero the fox he will be here to help out and when a new shade is revealed will give the shade's bios also I don't own any thing just eclipse, the shades and the mysterious pony appearing near the end. My little pony is owned by Hasbro and the hub.

Aero: now then lets get this wild ride started Geo ikuze kaze no break!

Chapter two: talks and revelations'!

Luna spent an hour and managed to find shining armor.

"Shining please find cadence and meet me at the throne room something has happened" said Luna.

"Right I hope whatever this crisis is must have really does not involve twilight ever since the crystal empire i feel like she has grown into a great mare we will be there" said the brother of twilight.

It took an hour but Luna managed to find celestia with the filly known as bay flower. Luna was shocked at the lesson bay was being taught.

"Celesta please head to the throne room something has happened. It involves the elements" said Luna.

"Right sister that will be all bay flower" said celestia.

As the sisters of the sun and moon headed to the room Luna was raging in thought.

'Sis you idiot why were you teaching a filly when you haven't even taught twilight combat magic to defend herself'.

Luna entered the throne room and found cadence and shining armor there. It was then Luna surprised the trio with a glare at her sister.

"What were you thinking celestia teaching a filly when twilight's magic lessons haven't even finished!" shouted Luna.

"What!"Were the shouts of the recently married couple?

Celestia looked confused.

"Tell me sister have you ever taught twilight combat magic to defend her and her friends" asked Luna.

"I honestly can't remember it was two years since she went to ponyville" said celestia.

"well twilight is missing the others sent me a letter that twilight hasn't been seen since yesterday morning and that she was concerned with you not replying to the friendship reports for two whole months!" said Luna.

"What happened and why does this involve the elements of harmony" asked cadence.

"around the time twilight disappeared the elements gave me images of castle eclipse and what twilight was feeling at the time she felt rage, sadness, betrayal, and finally depression, it is possible that twilight found out the reason celestia has not replied to the reports and went to castle eclipse to have some time alone I think she might had her magic react to the emotional cyclone and might have transformed into a similar being as nightmare moon. At least I hope it's a unicorn version" said Luna.

"Ah, the emotion dive theory if a pony feels a strong emotion it drives them to better skills like getting faster for example rainbow dashes goal is to join the wonder bolts and wants to be a better flier hence her speed training and creation of her signature the sonic rainboom. In some cases it puts power and grace to spells to make them more efficient' said shining thoughtfully.

"Yes I felt jealous and resentful at celestia for ponies wanting to spent time in the day and sleep in the night but I also felt frustration at that situation and my magic reacted in the shape of nightmare moon. I still hate darkness void for putting those doubts in my head" said Luna.

Cadence felt panic as she thought on her sister in law. "What else did the elements show you Aunt Luna" asked cadence.

"An image of an eclipse and shadows" said Luna.

"If I remember right twilight was born during an eclipse and her first sight was the twilight sky at the time" said shining.

"I know while I was in the moon I kept watch over equestria and was interested when twilight animated her own shadow into a plushy of a dragon or chimera it was hard to tell from the distance" said Luna.

"it was a dragon" said shining.

"I feel as if twilight might recreate that ability to animate shadows for something no clue what she might do then" said celestia.

"oh, I almost forgot spike mention that twilight see's you as a second mother I know you took her under your wing at age eight and raised her there and twilight's trust in you might have been destroyed I'm heading to ponyville to let the others know where she is I hope she hasn't done anything stupid in her state" said Luna

-ponyville-

the mane five and spike plus zecora were in the library. Zecora had volunteered to watch the library while they find twilight. It had been a day since the letter was sent. Spike suddenly shot out a blast of dragon fire. A letter was left in the air.

-dear ponies and spike I wish it was with good news that I send this but twilight is in the ever-free forest in castle eclipse aka where nightmare moon was defeated meet me at the entrance to the forest and I will explain everything there shining and cadence will be with me hurry for I think twilight may not have mush time before it is to late I fear twilight has become a second nightmare moon. Also I feel as if the very shadows are converging please I fear that twilight's hidden skill is at work. Signed- princess Luna Del sol -

"well you heard or read as the case maybe but we got to hurry if sugar cube is in trouble then we aren't good friends. So lets scedatle" said applejack.

''as much as I don't like it I agree twilight is our friend we have got to be there for her'' said rarity.

And so the six left and arrived at the forest. Luna, shining armor and cadence stood there waiting.

'' hello Luna, cadence and shining what happened'' asked rainbow.

''let's say celestia made a mistake and twilight's emotions went overboard you saw her when she get's mad well she was mad, felt sorrow, depression, and finally betrayal it made her magic react into a second nightmare moon, she just proved the emotion drive theory and now I fear she may rise an army to get back at celestia I think you should hear about her secret skill from her brother'' said Luna.

Shining went up. '' she has the ability to manipulate shadows into physical matter we called it shadowshift thanks to this she can create anything out of shadows like replicas of any thing she saw including living beings as she got older she forgot she had the power now I think she rediscovered it to create her army she made a dragon plushy when she was two and when she first used it I think that over the years she developed a second personality that kept the power in check the twilight you got to know was her light halve the one that only used light energy and her other halve uses dark energy she uses these since birth because she was born during a eclipse according to Luna twilight's personalities are both suppressed leaving the bitter emotion's in control of her actions but I am still wondering why she hasn't been using magic more easily after the nightmare moon incident witch means twilight's shadow might have absorbed some magical residue interfering in her concentration I am worried about my sister'' said shining.

''oh shining don't worry I'm alright I just felt like I needed time to think'' said a voice that was familiar.

''twilight that you'' asked rainbow looking towards the forest.

At the entrance was regular twilight.

''yeah sorry I made you all worry'' said twilight.

Spike felt uneasy around twilight. He felt something was different. He noticed the hair style on twilight.

''uh twilight decide to imitate rainbow's hair style?'' asked spike.

Cadence was on her guard for twilight never changes hair styles at all.

''seems the jig is up oh well'' said eclipse revealing her new look as wings engulfed her.

Warning bells rang in the group.

''oh no I thought you would just become a unicorn version of nightmare moon not an alicorn!'' said Luna.

''well I have been known to surprise people like discord remember it was the residue of the battle against nightmare moon that gave me this form and I think you should know but I have all of twilight and dawn's memories in ten months my army of shades will arrive to remind celestia that her mistake has a price tell that princess that the eclipse is coming for revenge for now here this dark halve is starting to give me a headache'' said eclipse as a black version of regular twilight was launched out of eclipse's shadow into the group and knocking them over and out cold.

''fare well for in ten months time canterlot will fall then I will get rid of those changelings to get rid of some competition good bye and good riddance'' said eclipse vanishing in shadows as the forest sealed itself off.

Equestria is in danger can the group save twilight and just who is dawn and the inverted colored twilight and who is puling the string for now the wheels of fate are turning and a looming shadow approaches find out the answers in chapter three: looming shadow part one.

Well there you go chapter two is complete and now things get interesting the idea for eclipse's origin was based on Luna's fall into nightmare moon, Luna in cannon felt resentment towards her sister and jealous that ponies wanted to spend more time in the day then night and used her magic fueled by these emotions to become nightmare moon and they just said an outside force caused this to happen and I decided to call the force darkness void since not mush is known about the guy and thus the creation of eclipse in my storyline Luna felt doubt because of void using twisted logic to put doubt into Luna, and now you all know how this came to be besides being inspired off of 'don't let the sun catch you crying' now ill post chapter three up when I write it and also if you want some thing added to the story then let me know ill put in a poll on what arcs are after looming shadow here are the choices arc one : dragon's awakening here spike goes on an journey to try to find him self when he feels like he couldn't help anyone at all in the major crisis. Arc two: shape shifters lament here a changeling goes to warn crysalias of the threat and trys to convince her to form a truce to take out the shades. And finally arc 3: here darkness void sets in motion the plan to revive him using his servant eclipse to gather the elements to drain them of their magic to bring him back to life and to create generals in the shade ranks.


	3. Chapter 3:looming shadow part 1

An/ sorry I took so long from now on I will need three reviews per chapter

aero note: he also had school but it was a heat wave at the moment!

Me: aero! Don't make me set pyro on you!

Chapter three: looming shadow part 1- dawn's tale!

The group soon regained consciousness and relocated to the library. They looked at the inverse twilight and asked the question going through their heads.

"who are you and how are you connected to twilight" asked applejack.

"my name is dawn and im twilight's other halve her dark side and the one usually in control of her shadow animation spell until eclipse showed up when twilight's magic reacted it merged with the residue of the spells casted in castle eclipse she subdued twilight's subconscious and managed to take control from me on the spell immediately creating the shades beings of shadow that will follow eclipse to the end,

luckily she can only use twilight's halve of the spell leaving a major weakness the mark on their bodies so far she has six ranks known as shifts, mimics, berserk-er, wing-sabers, hybrids, and finally behemoths.

Shifts have the ability to turn their limbs into weapons like blades or staffs, mimics are self explained, same with the next, wing-sabers are basically avian versions of shift and hybrids are a mix of two or more shade ranks, behemoths are the heavy-hitters of her army she also created one more rank called casters the mage's of the shades.

she also will look for generals to control the shades ranks and with generals come lieutenants, twilight made me in her mind to help control the ability because she feared that if she lost control she would lose her own soul to her own darkness but with my creation that wont happen but now that eclipse threw me out of twilight my other halve will cease to exist but luck-ally I put a shield on twilight's mind to keep that from happening, I want to get my other halve back and oust eclipse from her I am only halve of twilight's soul. I know who she's getting for at least two of the generals : Gilda and trixie.

though im afraid twilight will never be the same once this is over the residue was in twilight for all this time and now eclipse's change to twilight's body is permanent and im talking about the wings her fur will turn back it will in her mind be a reminder of this ordeal" said dawn.

"is there anything we can do to separate eclipse from sugar-cube, I mean with out twilight we cant use the elements of harmony" said applejack.

"actually since im halve of twilight I can use the element of magic I have twilight's memories but it is possible that she took a part of your shadows to create the other generals from what I know and will have you face them as a distraction twilight is still in there and with my connection to her I can and will try to contact twilight and give her updates on freeing her" said dawn.

" we have to try twilight is after all my sister and dawn since your part of twilight your family as well we have to stop eclipse and get twilight back" said shining.

Cadence nodded in agreement. "yes this will work my little ponies and dragon as well dawn do you know any thing to defeat this menace to equestria and to free twilight?" asked Luna.

" I'm afraid not Luna eclipse is only been around for ten hours but I got some info on what she's doing with the shades, she's making them immune to light and magic the only way to destroy a shade is to stab the mark I will use my halve to show you the shade and the weak-spot in other words horns and swords maybe lances can destroy a shade" said dawn.

She used her magic to create a black humanoid with no features sans a snowflake like mark similar to a ninja's throwing star.

"this is a shift the first rank and prototype of the entire shades shades all have the same ability to travel threw shadows and can morph their limbs into weapons they are deadly" said dawn.

"wait how do you have a body if your just a split personality of twilight" asked rainbow.

"what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to believe but shining here met me when twilight went beyond her flame-point on her anger" said dawn.

- flash back-

-ten years ago twilight's Halloween/nightmare night-

twilight albeit ten years younger was with shining as she met up with the one pony that hated her since day one of the academy, and ironically the future show mare trixie and she looked different then her older self so she didn't even recognize her when she met in ponyville. She had no streaks in her mane and had on a beret usually, that day she wore a chimera costume, that day would be the last day in the academy for trixie all because of a prank she pulled on twilight.

"shining let's visit the plaza and check the fair I heard there will be a costume contest and a celebration on equestria's anniversary on the day Luna created the constellation of a chimera it will be exiting I cant wait to see it" said twilight in her costume of a dragon.

Spike was there as a knight witch was ironic if that multi-universe theory is correct on worlds not even completely similar to ours any way twilight found out shining had signed her up for the contest and she placed third with trixie right behind her she had felt twilight was being a show off at the time and an hour before the celebration trixie had animated the skeleton decorations to scare twilight and mentally scare her for life. The spell went wrong and brought the decorations to life to much the decorations actually became living skeletons and ruined the celebration and some how destroyed the constellation twilight was both scared out of her mind and mad at the skeletons that ruined her first nightmare night with her brother and spike's first nightmare night. Trixie was trying to stop the spell but no use.

"stop it why wont the spell stop what went wrong" screamed trixie.

Twilight had hit her flame-point then and glared at trixie. Her costume was destroyed by the skeletons and now she was mad at the one who ruined that nightmare night in canterlot. Twilight's fur turned pitch-black and her mane turned white, her purple iris turned cold as ice and her streak in her mane turned cobalt. In her mouth her teeth became fangs as her streaks turned into black. Her cutie mark became a crescent moon. Shining's jaw dropped at the sight as dawn used the shadows to bind the skeletons and drain the magic animating them. The magic was contained in a clear orb and inside the crystal was the skeletons and other animated decorations. The physical decorations fell limp without the magic to keep them alive. Dawn generated a stone box and sealed the orb into it and sent the thing into the sea. She gave twilight control and went back to the shared mind-scape in twilight's head. Celestia who was there stared at twilight in awe and also sent a stern gaze at trixie.

"trixie your misfired spell put a lot of ponies in danger and have almost caused a disaster on the level of discord I sad to say but you cant stay here until you get your emotions under control pack you things your going back to your home in manehatten" said celestia.

/end flashback/

"that was the last twilight saw trixie until her visit to ponyville twilight was glad I took care of that incident but cant quite recall what I did so she has no clue where that spell went. So we wont see a repeat of that day also Luna is to me what celestia is to my other halve I almost switched with twilight during the battle with nightmare moon. But discord had sealed me into a card before you all went to the maze so I could not have helped in that instance it was not until discord was stone again that twilight found my seal it was in Luna's mane and also thanks again for freeing me Luna now what can we do to save my hikari" said dawn.

"hikari" asked rainbow dash and apple jack.

"me and twilight speak Japanese hikari is the Japanese word for light im her yami, her darkness, now what is our plan to stop eclipse twilight was better at plans then me" said dawn.

" our plan is to weaken eclipse and her army to use the elements to separate eclipse from twilight and get her away by defeating her generals and stopping her from doing something reckless to twilight I am afraid that a war is inevitable" said Luna.

"easier said then done aunt Luna with twilight like this a war is inevitable we must alert celestia of what happened" said cadence.

/end chapter/


	4. Chapter 4: looming shadows part two

**geo walks in and bows**

**A/n: well here we are part to of looming shadows i have not had the time to check the poll and i will put the results so far at the end of the chapter also aero the fox will put a trailer of sorts for my next story after this at the end now i will say this to get the lawers off my back i will never own anything but my own charactors ie twilight eclipse the shades and dawn this goes for all my stories,**

**aero: and also geo here is really hating the heat here in ca i have no clue how he handles wearing a jacket in this weather!.**

**Geo: aaaaeeerrrooo dont make me unleash pyrojera again or i will take your third tail and hang you from a space station!**

**Aero: on with the fiction** **runs away**

**i dont own the song got to keep it real i just feel it fits with this chapter**

**eclipse saga chapter four : looming shadows part 2**

**eclipse laughed. In front of her were five jars. Each holding fragments of shadows.**

**In each fragment was a certain trait. One had a rainbow like tint, one was floting like a ballon, one was transparent, one was redish black, and finaly one was just a circle.**

**"finaly my generals will be complete ill start with loyalty arise my arial captain of my fleet awaken rainbow shroud! Said eclipse. The jar holding rainbow dashes shadow fragment shattered as a black pegasus with shades of grey mane and tail stood. Her cutie mark was a darker shade of rainbow's mane and in the shape of a scarf. On her forehead was a pair of googles. She wore a grey version of the wonder/shadowbolt uniform.**

**"my queen i will do you proud now then where is my team the twillbolts!" asked rainbow shroud. "they are now here shroud you are my arial feets commander and you are in control of the wing- sabers shades while gilda is in charge of the behemoths i put trixie in control of the casters now go and meet the other generals rainbow shroud" said eclipse. "of course queen eclipse" bowed rainbow shroud. She left.**

**'Now to create another general' thought eclipse stareing at futtershy's fragment. "arise my general medic and leader of the hybrids darkshy" said eclipse. A blood red and abyss black version of fluttershy hovered where the jar holding the circle shadow was. Her cutie mark was a shadow outline of fluttershy's. She bowed before her queen. "queen eclipse i wont fail you and our cause i maybe flutters dark halve but we share the same traits including 'the stare' i will whip those hybrids into shape your majesty" said darkshy. "good go and meet your troops and the other generals" said eclipse. **

**-twilight's mind- **

**twilight was scared dawn was missing a new pressence was in her body and her shadowshift ability was out of control, twilight had never been so afraid for her life. Doesnt help that out side the sheild dawn put up was a abyss like stallion that was made out of shadows. He was smiling like he just won a huge prize. He seemed to not notice her in the sheild. It was like she didnt even exist. **

**"yes my servent gather the items needed to release my soul so that i can live again so i can take over equestria and spread everlasting darkness. Soon that dratted alicorn will pay for sending nightmare moon to the moon and freeing her from my control" said the stallion.**

**She knew who the pony before her was now he was darkness void a pony that was born in an abyss and was called the hellhorse in the magical commuaty he was said to be born from a demon. **

**Twilight knew that her friends will have a hard time defeating him and hoped that they can free her. Sounds like darkness void was planing on useing the elements of harmony to be resurected. **

**Darkness void had left and twilight was all alone in her prison/defence. "somepony please help me i dont want to lose what bit of my self i still have dawn help!" said twilight in sadness.**

**She casted a mindsight spell that will allow her to see what was going on never notice she was not alone as she thought. A filly version of eclipse was with her only eclipse had no horn nor was she at all looking like twilight. It was more like a sunset colored pegasus version of princess luna. We will just call her nyx. Nyx sat net to twilight hoping that somepony can help her. **

**(end chapter four looming shadow part two)**

**aero note: and there we go part two under wraps now here is the trailer for geo's next story:**

**sonic next generations!**

**In a time where a young hedgecat journeys to the past.**

**A red haired emerald eyed hedgecat with cobalt fur and purple underbelly stood as he looked around.**

**Where time and space are starting to dissappear.**

**"where am i this isnt green hill zone!" **

**it will take a new generation of hero to stop this disaster,**

**"names shadow the hedgehog and i will teach you how to use chaos energy"**

**and his name is,**

**"geo hikari the hedgecat son of sonic and blaze now let's kick it into chaos drive!"**

**and can he stop the plot of dr. Fintivious**

**"i feel joy at getting to meet you all, the pleasure of meeting so many new faces and the sadness at my goodbye at the end of this adventure"**

**and can he master the world rings and stop the distruction of time and space.**

**Featuring sonic the hedgehog**

**blaze the cat**

**shadow the hedgehog**

**marine the racoon**

**cream the rabbit**

**miles 'tails' prowler**

**knuckles the enchidna**

**rouge the bat**

**chaos**

**tikal**

**shade**

**omega**

**silver**

**amy rose**

**and new commers**

**scarlet gaia**

**nyx the foxit**

**ecipse the hedgehog**

**pyre the hedgecat**

**ballence**

**yami the hedgena**

**max the hawk/swallow**

**burst **

**gear**

**metal claw**

**trans**

**and the neo chaotix**

**jack the crocadile/rabbit**

**snipe the chamilion**

**and blitz the bee**

**also featuring jet the hawk**

**wave the swallow **

**and storm the albatross**

**plus vector**

**vanilla**

**espio**

**charmy**

**and saffron**

**and mighty the almadillo**

**with a suprize guest!**

**Can they stop void in time and fix the damage find out in sonic next gen!**

**Me: there you go this wont be witten until eclipse saga is done also i decided to make it a trillogy so be on the watch for the next one solar break once this is done only fithteen chapters after part three of looming shadows to go please check out my poll and vote!**


	5. Chapter 5: looming shadows finale!

Eclipse chapter five : looming shadows finale

an/ hey sorry i haven't updated in a long while i had school and this heat wave lately is driving me mad. Any way i will take darkness revival off the poll since im leaning towards it as the next ark now can you please vote for the next ark after darkness revival also aero will reveal who the next general is and its and old foe of the main six. One last thing i wont be able to make sonic next generation as my next stories i will post my next story when i get inspired.

Aero: also geo here needs some reviews for this he needs input on the story. So please read and review.

The dark generals were in a meeting. It has been two weeks since the shade versions of the elements of loyalty and kindness were created and now a new general is to be abducted into their fold. Eclipse sat on a slightly demonic/angelic throne as next to her was her right hoof mare rainbow shroud. On her left was darkshy. Next to shroud was a darker version of trixie, and next to dark-shy was Gilda now pitch-black with red tribal markings. In front was a statue of an old foe to the elements of harmony.

"now by the power of eclipse and shadows awaken and revive come forth discord the spirit of disharmony and chaos!" said eclipse shooting a beam of magic at the sealed spirit. Cracks formed and a bright light glow over came the now shaking statue. It shattered revealing the spirit back among the living. Discord stretched as he found himself back in the ancient castle.

"who was the one to free me that didn't feel like chaos yet similar" asked the spirit as he then spotted the group. "well hello who are you and what happened to rainbow dash and flutter-shy there they look vastly different then when i saw them last" asked discord.

"it has been a couple of month's since last year discord and i assure you these two aren't the ones you know these are shades created from their shadow meet rainbow shroud and darkshy and my other generals trix and gilda each are in control of a fraction of my army Trix is in control of my casters, shroud is the commander of the aero-wings and darkshy is in control of the spy network, gilda is in control of the medics called healers of my shades i myself control the shifts and if you join me in getting revenge on celestia you will be in control of my mimics" said eclipse.

"as to who i am or better yet was it be best if you listen to how i came to be" continued eclipse. Discord nodded. Her other generals gave their attention wanting to hear how their commander came to be. "i used to be twilight sparkle the apprentice of celestia and i used to see her as a second mother but she betrayed me by taking up another student a filly known as bay-flower. I haven't even finished my study of magic and was wondering why celestia was not replying to the friendship reports, i went to canterlot unannounced to see why, when i had an impromptu conversation left me feeling drained and in my sadness i went here and soon a rage i haven't felt before arose and mixed with my sadness, despair and betrayal i entered a trance as my magic laced with residue from my battle with nightmare moon here caused me to have my current form my name is now twilight eclipse my original self is trying to make sure i don't harm the other elements as they haven't betrayed me i have a unique spell that allows me to create physical shadow and used it to create my shades witch are a balance of light and dark magic my original mind per-betrayal was unaware she had created a split personality known as dawn to manage the spell my original mind is shielded from my current mind thanks to dawn who i expelled from the mind-scape in the body of a shade without the special ability but she is needed to complete the shades, they now have a fatal flaw the mark on them is their week-spot and dawn has a powerful mental shield around sparkle discord can you remove my original mind of sparkle's and place it in this crystal orb to act as a prison im sure you want revenge on the princesses" said eclipse.

"wow so your the element of magic i did not recognize you now please let me know what has gone on in the time i was a stone statue. I felt a lot of chaos i think five months ago" said discord as he shook eclipses hoof in agreement.

"yes we have a lot to talk about shifter of reality" said eclipse as she imparted the ability to summon shades into discord.

-canterlot-

celestia was a wreck, she hasn't had any sleep the past two weeks. Since her student had vanished she had panicked losing her usual self control. And when she heard what had become of twilight she had an emotional break down. And just now she got a report that a shade had taken discord's prison.

Celestia knew that eclipse had freed him and recruited discord to her army. It had been another week since that report and Luna was a bit worried as was cadence and shining,

celestia knew why. When shining her loyal captain of the guard married princess cadence Luna was overjoyed because then her first friend would then be her family. 'guess she will be even more family due to the new wings' thought celestia. Luna entered with dawn as Luna was looking over a parchment.

"well this is unusual dawn according to this your body is that of a shades only without the abilities we got to hurry with discord free he might get the elements from the tower at this rate war will break out" said Luna.

"oh no discord just removed twilight's original mind into a crystal orb eclipse is in total control of the body!" said dawn after a sudden headache.

Celestia snapped her head at dawn."that means your still connected to twilight please set up a mental connection to her and let her know im sorry for what happened and that Luna is now bay-flower's mentor" said celestia.

Luna snapped her head to her older sister. "wait what im what now" said the sup-prized lunar princess.

Dawn had set up the connection. She gasped. "no this isn't good princesses twilight told me that some stallion alicorn just entered her mind-scape she managed to get his name seems my shield made her UN-detected from him the stallion is called darkness void" said dawn in fear.

"darkness void! No it cant be he was the one that made me become nightmare moon and is probably the reason twilight became eclipse from her mind at least twilight is some what safe for now" said Luna.

Celestia sighed as she place a hoof to her temple. " seems now we know what he's planing he's planning revenge and possible a Resurrection he took a bit of the element's shadows to be able to use the elements Luna alert shining and the others i am calling out a giga omega delta alert" said celestia.

"right sister let's go dawn"said Luna.

Soon the alert was spread though out equestria and the elements were called in with spike shining and cadence to prepare.

"an giga omega delta alert haven't had that one since the ruined nightmare night when twi was nine" said shining.

"it must be important" said cadence as they entered the throne room.

"darkness void is the mastermind behind this new threat and has released discord. And is after the elements to have eclipse resurrect him we must not let void get them i called all of you here so we can get twilight back from her prison" said celestia.

Just them an explosion shook the entire castle and town.

"it's begun" said Luna.

"lets go girls we got to get to the element's before those shades" said spike.

"right lets go girls!"said rainbow dash.

"right lets get sugercube back and stop void" said applejack.

"for twilight" said rarity.

"for equestria" said flutter-shy surprisingly not mumbling and speaking like a normal pony.

"for everyone in the kingdom" said pinkie with her hair straight showing she was serious.

"and to save the multiverse" said dawn.

"well said count me in" said a voice only Luna knew.

"geo hikari the wild card traveler but how" said Luna.

"i sensed the disturbance and got here as fast as i could with the quantum key" said a red haired emerald eyed hedge-cat mobian in a red vest with purple trim over blue jeans and black shoes. On his neck was a key made of quartz. His fur was a mix between cobalt and lilac. This was the time traveler son of the blue blur and the princess of sol sonic and blaze respectively.

With him was a robotic red hedgehog similar to a knight and a red humanoid feline. They were Geo's backup : burst son of metal sonic and Geo's best friend, and scarlet the cat Geo's fiance.

Strapped to his back was a red sword modeled after a Phoenix like peewee and Pamelina.

"if Geo-kuns in then so are we"said scarlet.

-agreed i must help my friends no matter what even those i just met- said burst.

"besides dad and mom are helping with evacuations they'll meet us at the tower" said geo as the trio left.

"we will get our friend back count on it!" thought the group as they ran off and then the screen froze and paned out with eclipse, her generals and twilight in a crystal, and the silhouette of darkness void appearing above them.

After note: well that is the end of this ark and the start of darkness revival now i will list the songs that fit the characters and don't worry geo and the others are just doing a cameo until the element's get stolen and geo will give spike some advise on how to help the others free twilight. Now aero please show the list.

Aero: you got it here we go!

Rainbow dash- live and learn by crush forty.

Fluttershy- butterfly fly away.

Applejack- sanctuary -kingdom hearts 2.

twilight- endless possibilities.

Pinkie- shout out- kamen rider ooo

Rarity- supernova – kamen rider kiva

spike- fighting dreamers/ one vision- Naruto/digimon tamers

Luna- dream dreams- NiGHTS

celestia – evanescence

darkness void- insanity


	6. Chapter 6 darkness revival part 1

Chapter six: darkness revival part 1 the group plus the mobians from another universe ran though the castle as various shades started causing chaos. "go we will hold them off get to the elements" said Geo as the group got to the tower. The locals nodded as they entered. The group got into the chamber holding the elements. Spike gave a start. There was two more generals made from the mane six's shadows in front of them. They were monochrome versions of pinkie and applejack. The shade version of applejack had a military helmet and her cutie mark was a knife. Pinkie's doppelganger was straight haired and her cutie mark was a target board. "hello I am blade jack and this is my partner bulls-eye we were sent to delay you now then let's get started" said 'applejack'. She had pulled out a pitch black knife. "go we will handle them good luck" said cadance. Shining nodded. The elements and princesses plus a dragon left. Spike gasped for twilight eclipse was at the elements. "so you all made it hahaha this is better now I don't have to track you down" said eclipse. Hanging from her neck was a crystal orb with twilight sparkle inside. "twilight!" said the group. Rainbow dash in her rage flew at eclipse in a sonic rainboom. Eclipse just sent her into a wall via a spell. "don't forget she is part of me and dawn I rather she not vanish yet as for the rest of you" said eclipse. She created a shade that had wings and looked like a wyvern. The wings looked like swords. "Meet the wing saber shade under the control of my Ariel fleet commander rainbow shroud!" said eclipse as said general walked into the room. "now attack!" said shroud. The wing-saber screeched and charged at the group knocking out rarity and fluttershy. Applejack bucked the shade away only to get rammed by shroud. Rainbow went into a corkscrew and drilled through the shades' weak-spot. Spike silently got to the elements and grabbed kindness and honestly with loyalty. Spike was rammed dropping the three needed elements. He gasped for the one who rammed him was the final shade created from rarity's shadow. She had Grey fur and her mane was pitch-black. Her cutie mark was a pile of gold with the numbers six,six,six. Her name was greed-killer as she had rarity's personalty just darker. She gave a dark smirk as the elements were knocked out by her bloodhound shades. Or more specifically hell hounds. Celestia sent a fog around them and managed to sneak kindness into her mane. When the fog cleared the shades were gone but so was twilight and eclipse and the elements of harmony sans kindness. "we lost they got the elements" said spike. "not all of them I managed to get flutter shy's" said celestia. The group looked outside as Geo knelt in front of spike. "don't give up hope spike you will get her back listen I think you should know but there is a way to get rid of darkness void you have to find out on your own just hang in there, you are strong I heart and were brave to at least get some of the elements away so here this pendent will help you when the time is right" said Geo puling out a shuriken pendent. Spike took it as he watched Geo move to his parents and pulled out the quantum key. "quantum burst"intoned Geo as a flash of light later and the travelers vanished. Spike put on the pendent and clenched his claw peewee on his head. Meanwhile in castle eclipse the dark generals and their queen were all gathered. "those varmints have one element still we need that one in order to drown the world in shadows" said blade jack. "i will go and retrieve it soon we do have till the next eclipse to arrive and that's in nightmare night so we have plenty of time" said bulls-eye. "yes but wait until it is unguarded I am sure that they will not be able to stop us now" said greed-killer. "oh pish posh we are their shadows meaning we know when they are 'not near enough to stop us from getting the element at all" said dark-shy. Eclipse smirked. "bulls-eye take your shin-obi shades and get a way to steal the element" ordered eclipse. Discord laughed. "i like your style eclipse" said discord. "shroud give her some aerial back up to cover her tracks just in case" said eclipse. Shroud nodded as she bowed and flew off to ready the wing-saber squadron. The battle has ended but the war has just begun. Can the ponies save twilight and stop whatever they have planed find out next time on eclipse saga. (end chapter) After notes/ Geo: yeah I pulled a small pseudo self insert I am not a red haired teen in real life I do have the same eyes as my original character named after my user name but now I got the new arc started next chapter is part two and it seems this is just getting good. Only fourteen chapters left until the epilogue now then here is the ending song for the chapters now just like an actual show may I present the song known as memory's revival. (SONG: memory's revival by gh152) this day is ending and I just cant recall what I done in the past, it is so dark here in my subconscious, this is my last stand, my last battle, I wont give in, I can't stop, it is time, to revive my memory and bring back the light, this is my last wish before my mind goes dark, I want to head out to the next day without regrets, it is my final stand and it is time to let the next generation to keep the legend alive and revive my memory, it is now time to burst free of this trap and bring back what I forgot, it is my dream to bring hope to the ones fighting to stop this darkness around our world, and now it is time for my tale to close, and I wont forget what you have done for me all this time, and now it is time for me to go, it is my memory's last stand, goodbye and thanks for all the memories we had, please don't forget and live on. (song end) in dedication to Neil Armstrong who passed away and will not be forgotten 


	7. Chapter 7: darkness revival part 2

Chapter seven: darkness revival part two. Bulls-eye silently chuckled at the traps designed by her counterpart. She could see why these would catch her since it was technically her that they have to catch. Really a anvil, trip wire, and other hidden traps designed to make as much noise as possible. She may be bulls-eye as a name but that showed how accurate she is. Bulls-eye drew her silencer darts and had to thank discord as she chucked them. The darts sent out a silent pulse of magic that lowered the sound-waves of the objects in the area to almost nothing, bulls-eye went trough tripping the now silent traps. She smirked and entered the vault's area. She rolled her eyes at the guards. She pulled out some gas pellets and rebounded them on the walls out of sight. The gas expelled in the guards faces knocking them out. Bulls-eye walked to the vault, she was lucky eclipse had twilight's memories of the vault code, bulls-eye wondered why only she can see the sunset Pegasus with the original mind of twilight in her prison, she just chalked it to being pinkie pies shadow. She had the pinkie sense after all. The shade earth pony moved silently, she looked around and spotted her counterpart in front of her goal. Bulls-eye smirked and sunk into the ground. Her special power as a shade was besides her accuracy to force ponies to move like her. Handy with a knocked guard to act as a technically overshadow. Bulls-eye mimicked the guards voice perfectly and let her counterpart know that Luna want's to know if there was anything else her counterpart might do to steal the element. Pinkie nodded and left. Bulls-eye snagged the element and still a shadow left undetected. She re-entered the hall and traveled by shadow to home base. At this point Luna and pinkie re-entered the vault. "i have no clue what your talking about pinkie I sent no word of that order and even though It is valid I think somethings up" said Luna. "really then who sent that guard' said pinkie. "pinkie your traps!" exclaimed Luna. Pinkie looked at the darts around the place. "silence darts I am no expert on magic but that would explain why we haven't heard them go off" said pinkie. "then who sent the guard took out the traps first" said Luna. "the element of kindness!" said both in shock. Pinkie zipped into the vault. "my counterpart is a crafty one she must have a kind of overshadow ability and mimicked the guards voice, then once giving me that message made sure to snag the element we need to alert the others" said pinkie. -ponyville- applejack read the report. "yikes! I forgot we were dealing with those confounded shades if they were created from our shadows they must'a have our abilities like the stare and pinkie's 'pinkie sense' or rainbow's speed. Just where are those shades are in equestria!" yelled out applejack. Apple bloom sighed. "i know how you must feel I'm worried about twilight myself, she gave me a book on construction and design so we can build our clubhouse" said the filly. "i am sure we can get those elements back and save twilight it's been a month since eclipse last struck we only have until six months before war breaks out" said shining. "if it comes to that apple bloom we may need you to build defenses around town" said cadence. "e yup" said big mac. "i hope we can fix this" said rarity. "im not giving up!" said spike clutching the key Geo gave him. "neither will we twilight is our friend" said fluttershy. Sweetie belle and scootaloo nodded. "i will put my stage fright aside for now and sing to give moral" said sweetie belle. " I can help Derpy to sent messages to the neighboring towns for help this is a team effort on this plus I can help deliver apple bloom's supplies with dashes help" said scootaloo. "i am afraid these fillies are right we need every-pony's help this time around this is one battle the mane six can't handle alone" said dawn. "then let's get this party started asap we only have six months" said pinkie. " let's go we have a lot of work to do. And not enough to slack off for twilight's sake" said rarity. "i will alert the town of our plan" said the mayor. "now to the pressing mater: where are they located" said celestia. "i think I know what about that dragon cave from when that dragon decided to hibernate and caused all that ash" suggested spike. "the one place we haven't looked" said rainbow. "it must be a fortress by now she had four months to prepare" said Luna. "i noticed something the shade generals have a specific trait opposite of our own take shroud for example I am loud and brash with a slightly inflated ego but shroud is the opposite of those traits since I am always open with myself. The others may work on the same principal" said rainbow. "so bulls-eye is a sharpshooter that laughs with friends instead of causing laughter" asked pinkie. "i get it it's still you yet not the basic traits are still there the ones that symbolize the elements" said dawn. " so their Basically their a part of us that we never knew we had does that mean I want to learn how to use blades to make apple pastries usually big mac here makes the pies and jam" said applejack. "what about mine I see that my counter part is not much different then me" said rarity. " simple she isn't concerned about whether she get dirty or not" said applejack. " so mine is actually normal and not as shy" said fluttershy. " and mine is obvious eclipse" said dawn. "we got a location and some bios now we need the other allies revealed" said celestia. "we know they have Gilda and trixie plus discord all we don't effectively know is dark void" said dawn. "wait dark void! The one that made me nightmare moon he's the one behind this oh not good he has the power to create the nightmare and must have infected twilight with it during her fight with nightmare moon" said Luna as her eye's widened. " Geo said my key can reveal the way to free twilight and who can help us" said spike as he pulled it out. " why is it glowing at the three of us" asked the cmc. " you three hold a major role in stopping void. That is what I think it's telling us and that you can lead me to what I need to free twilight and get here back" said spike. " we also need more then ponies to defeat the shades" said cadence. "i know a pack of diamond dogs" said rarity. "i can ask the dragons" said spike. " griffons for me" said dash. "the everfree" said fluttershy. " the entire apple family" said applejack. " I guess even changelings I will let chrysalis know we have a temporary truce until a month after the ten months are up" said Luna. " then let's get started we got a battle to prepare for" said rainbow. "we are on our way twilight just hang on" thought the group. " yes you did well bulls-eye now all the elements of harmony are gathered we can do the eclipse ritual to bring forth an everlasting eclipse" said eclipse unaware that void disguised the revival spell as the ritual. " eclipse I warned you about dark void are you sure you can trust him he turned Luna into nightmare moon!" said twilight. "she has a point your majesty I know void and that guy is even more chaotic the me be prepared for a double cross" said discord. "gather the others if he is right then void would create a eclipse to balance the sun and moon" said eclipse. "at once my queen also I been meaning to ask but who's the sunset colored Pegasus in there with twilight sparkle" asked bulls-eye. "wait what" said twilight looking next to herself. "well I'll be little nyx I thought you reincarnated by now" said discord. nyx pointing-ally looked at twilight. "oh she's your reincarnation that makes since you both like books" said discord. 


	8. Chapter 8: arc finale!

Chapter eight: darkness revival final part

okay I need your opinions to the storyline and I am writing this on a net book so don't criticize my chapters. Also please have an account when you review it makes it easier to thank you like world3nder,

and sailor nova 007.

I don't own any thing but my songs, Geo hikari and scarlet.

And now here's chapter eight.

Now start up your hearts drive

* * *

eclipse smirked.

The shade generals were gathered.

"the time has come to bring the endless eclipse to equestria" said eclipse wearing the element of magic.

"let's begin now" said discord.

"elements of magic, loyalty, honesty, kindness, generosity, and laughter bring forth the eclipse of the sky and awaken the day of eternal" said eclipse as the elements glowed.

Abyss like fire shot towards the castle as the shadows converged.

This caught the friends of twilight's attention.

"looks like it's time we have to go and stop eclipse now. Spike and the cmc go and find what you need this is a turning point of the entire war" said celestia.

The four ran off and the rest charged towards the fortress.

The group charged up the trail.

The fortress was open as they ran into the fortress witch set off alarms in the ponies heads.

The room they ran in was circular and looked like a throne room.

In front of them was eclipse and her shade mares.

"eclipse this ends now" said celestia.

"princess celestia it's no use they entered a trance discord got turned into a statue again because of it and trixie and Gilda are in the rafters confused seems Gilda was mind controlled" said twilight.

"what will happen if we take the elements of harmony and you" asked rainbow.

"nothing the spell has been casted the trance is so void has a guiding point to land trixie and Gilda you have to get out of here" said nyx.

"no way am I leaving dash I was on my way to apologize to her for how I acted besides she's like a sister to me" said Gilda.

"twilight there is a way we can escape the crystal we have to finish the reincarnation I should not even be here now and twilight im glad I got to know my next life you will get my memories form my birth to now good luck"said nyx as she hugged twilight.

Both glowed and dawn did as well. Nyx had vanished and growing out of the two's backs were wings. The orb shattered leaving twilight somewhat as a ghost. The specter entered dawn who gladly let twilight have control for now.

The stallion twilight saw in her prison finally appeared. "i am free! Now then" said void looking to the princesses.

"she was right void tricked us into reviving him huh why can't we call our shades" asked shroud.

"no he took the ability from you but why void" said eclipse.

"revenge when the princess of the sun sent my night mare to the moon I had no choice but to infect the filly most compatible of the lot nyx and when she died I lost a good spy until she reincarnated into twilight with the nightmare fragment I infected her tied to her soul at birth but the fragment will never obey me in my limbo and still does the fragment is as much a part of twilight as day and night so I created you to revive me and to get my revenge on the princesses. I did not expect you to have a goal similar to nightmare moons but it gave me the chance I needed to revive. All I can do was change the name of the spell and left the magic pattern alone. It was easy to do in limbo now then I believe your mind is of no more use to me dear eclipse" said void.

"what! We wont let you harm our queen!" said dark shy in rage.

"it is too late I had severed eclipse link to her current body once I felt the spell take affect her mind will go to the very limbo I was imprisoned in" said void.

Eclipse's body was now slowly reverting to twilight's own form with the wings still there.

Twilight re-entered her body.

"also the shades obey me now later soon to be corpses" laughed void manically.

He vanished in a dark tinted wind. His laughter echoed like a dark omen.

Around them the fortress also vanished leaving the group in confusion.

"we may be shades but I will never follow him" said shroud helping twilight up.

"that's right eclipse may have used your body but that still means we follow the physical link of our souls we are not just shades we are actually alive like you all void will pay for his actions" said dark-shy.

"besides trixie still has some shades on our side" said blade-jack.

"yay! this means that we gained some new members of the family" said pinkie hugging her counterpart.

* * *

"they will celebrate but nothing will prepare them for this" said void as he looked at the allies he found.

"soon those ponies will pay for sending me in purgatory. And nothing will stop me from taking equestria and twist it in my own image!" said void as he looked out from the moon's surface.

"let the games begin" said his apprentice black hole.

(end chapter)

a/n: whoop finished with ark three, next up is the cmc arc with spike. The cmc will have their hands full just to get to the temple of dusk. Next time: the temple of dusk, journey of the dragon sword fire fang! Tune in next time, also read and review and again I am writing on a net book so don't get on my back on my typing style! Later gh152 signing off, and here is a quote of the day: "day and night are eternal but so is time", try to follow the cycle and find your true self.


	9. Chapter 9:tod part 1

Eclipse saga chapter nine: temple of dusk part 1

The quartet of spike, scootaloo, sweetie belle, and apple bloom was walking through the ever free forest. Spike's key leading the way.

"It has to lead us some where" said spike.

"I for one don't like the forest much but we have to see what the key wants with the three of us" said scootaloo.

They saw the key point to zecora's home. The four entered and saw the zebra in question.

The zebra turned to see the four.

"Ah what brings you four here, this forest has gone back to a mellow normal as it was before eclipse showed up" said zecora.

"This key Geo gave me before he left It lead us here" said spike.

"well I be this is the key to the temple of dusk, not to be taken lightly young dragon and fillies, this key may be now mellow yellow but it holds quite the history, you said the hedgehog/cat mix gave it to you that meant you spike are now the gate keeper of the temple" said zecora.

"Well what does that key have to do with the three of us" asked apple bloom.

"It knows that you have some strong memories of the forest but one of you the most" said zecora.

"Don't remind me" said apple bloom remembering the events of story of the blanks.

"Well then you shall spend the night for I received word that twilight got her body back but void has escaped" said zecora as phillamina appeared.

Spike and the cutie mark crusaders sighed in relief. They spread out and fell asleep.

Apple bloom was plagued by a dream.

-Apple bloom's mind-

The earth pony was in sunny town again.

In front of her was Mitta and ruby. The two mares smiled at the filly.

"Apple bloom! Nice to see you again so what's going on the forest had gone wonky for months" asked ruby.

Apple bloom sighed and explained to the ghost mares.

"Seems an evil alicorn named void had made twilight go into a kind of transformation into a nightmare like nightmare moon named eclipse, void had her steal the elements of harmony. Just so he can be revived and as far as I know he is on the loose some where in the universe. We gained allies in the five mares created from the shadows of my sister and the rest of twilight's friends. Things are not looking good. I don't know how me and my friends can help. We don't even know our special talents yet. It's as if we just have to follow some path we can't see" said apple bloom.

"That is some problem apple bloom but do not get worried we can help, you did after all solve the mystery of sunny town" said Mitta.

"Yeah I can help you guys by locating this void, by the way have you gotten over the events of our adventure yet" asked ruby.

"I decided to keep what happened at sunny town to the grave only I know what happened there that day gals besides I am still miffed you set this link in me that day" said apple bloom.

Ruby had the decency to chuckle nervously. " so anyway you have got to get the stress out some how maybe in a story that way ponies wont have to know it actually happened that way you can finally put that horror to rest I figured this link can prevent the nightmares you would have from that day" said ruby.

"So what are you going to do now apple bloom" asked Mitta.

"We got to head to the temple of dusk but I can tell the way there is not going to be a walk in the park" said apple bloom.

"That's the million bit question" sighed ruby.

"there's a temple about a mile south of sunny town the town entrance is to the north so sorry but looks like your getting to visit our least favorite place we will try to distract the zombie ponies for you" said Mitta.

"Great not how I expected to spend my day, I like adventure as much as the next pony but this is ridiculous" said apple bloom.

"Just be glad that these guys have no actual strength" said ruby in a no joking tone.

"Besides the fact they will try to turn me and the others from actually leaving the place our chances of getting through are almost slim to none" said apple bloom.

Apple bloom looked around noticing the ponies from her first visit were watching them like hawks.

"Okay why are these ponies watching us" asked apple bloom.

"They are the actual souls of those ponies unaware their dead well except three leaves she's having a nervous breakdown over there" said ruby looking at said mare in sympathy.

Apple bloom approached the green mare. "Three leaf don't worry I managed to get though without getting the curse but I will make sure my group is to stay clear of your body" said apple bloom.

Three leaves stared at the filly as hope swept through her form.

"Thank you apple bloom I was watching through my corpse's eyes of what you went though sorry if I scared you with that" said three leaf.

"I knew you weren't actually like that besides Mitta's corpse you were the only one recognizable" said apple bloom.

"Thank you, you sure know how to keep a pony in a good mood" said three leaf.

"Shucks it was nothing besides with your name I figured you like plants" said apple bloom.

"Yeah I wanted to be a gardener when I grew but I never got the chance" said three leaf.

Apple bloom smiled as a three leaf clover appeared on the mare's flanks.

"The curse" said three leaf in shock.

"Nope cutie mark it shows what your talent is almost everyone on equestrian has one now a day" explained apple bloom.

"Oh I see uh oh Grey hoof is coming" said three leaf in a bit of fear.

"The curse mark again I thought we got rid of the source" said Grey hoof.

He tried to strangle three leaf but he just went right through her form like a ghost.

"what in the world!" said Grey hoof.

Apple bloom explained the situation to Grey hoof and her adventure in sunny town.

Needless to say the party planer was riddled with guilt.

Apple bloom then started to fade.

"well I'm waking up see you gals soon" said apple bloom to ruby and Mitta.

(end chapter)

a/n: wow this is sweet I would like to let people know that I took out my poll and put up a new one I know where to go with the storyline once this is done the dragon's awakening is next then changelings lament and finally the final battle for the fic, now then here's the details for my new poll.

What story should I do after this fiction:

Kamen rider/Naruto cross over

sonic the hedgehog

my little pony,

card captors

bio-shock/Kamen rider x-over

and finally either transformers or my Kamen rider drive fiction.

Also read and review now I just need two reviews per chapter to post the next chapters also gammatron can you let me know exactly how many chapters im going for again I lost count by now.

Please let me know what you think sincerely Geo hikari 152

aero the kitsune: oh snap I forgot to post the shade bios!

Geo: what! Aero that does it!

-burst full drive-

Geo: burst explosion!

Geo as drive rider kicked the fox to sailor nova's account.

Geo: aero is now your problem sailor nova007 can you please get him into shape he is dependable just gets distracted easily also if he misbehaves just say "sephoroth or discord and he will behave, yes everyone my muse is afraid of that sorry excuse for a chimera and I can not spell discord's species name also I don't own story of the blanks I just like the storyline of it's fan fiction version also gammatron you need to reply on when you can edit my other chapters, I have no clue on how to send the chapters and Kamen rider chrome please post that Kamen rider wizard and familiar of zero crossover I challenged you to write there aren't many Kamen rider crossovers that have that connecting theme also anyone want to see that fiction just ask chrome.


	10. Chapter 10: temple of dusk part two

Eclipse saga chapter ten: temple of dusk part two: sunny town

A/n: well now chapter ten a third of the way there I think I still lost track of how many chapters I'm going for now. And aero has just sent me a letter about his adventures in sailor nova007's place seems the chaos there was more then he expected and now he's declared a prank war on sailor's muse I pity nova for that I am sorry nova here some anti- kitsune pet carrier just place aero in here if he starts to cause a prank that will cause major damage to your studio. Also I will start my own reviewer chapters like leaf ranger I liked his fictions I favorited his Naruto fictions. Any way this is not my best chapter it delves into the darkest side of my mind here. I am not proud at the horror spike and the rest of the cmc will face good thing the chapter holds not much on the actual town this just details their trek to the hunted town. And without further ado here is the chapter.

Please try not to destroy my studio when you arrive guys I start the reviewer chapters at chapter eleven so please review.

Chapter 10

Apple bloom awoke to see scootaloo was watching zecora make some tea as sweetie belle woke as well. Spike was already up.

"Ah finally you fillies are awake now is time to start your day" said zecora.

"Yeah well expect some spirits in the next two hours" said apple bloom as she yawned.

And she was correct, ruby and Mitta showed up in exactly two hours.

"Hey apple bloom good morning" said ruby as she smiled.

"Ruby still energetic as ever nice to see you again been what sixteen months since that day" asked apple bloom.

The others stared at the two in confusion.

" we know apple bloom from an incident ruby got her involved in we are here to warn you about the place we are heading to since apple bloom has been there before and helped me out" said Mitta.

"Okay what happened sixteen months ago?" asked spike.

"I followed ruby here to the town she lived in and had to solve a mystery involving her death and the town. Turned out the place was curse for going against nature the residents got zombafied and only lived out their last night for centuries for some strange reason Mitta was the only pony aware of the curse due to her guilt of not protecting ruby I think.

Any way becarefull the place we are heading to is known as sunny town and word to the wise don't trust the ponies there things are not as they appear we have to go past the place to get to the temple" said apple bloom.

"I set a spiritual link in apple bloom to prevent the nightmares I was sure she would get from the experience" said ruby.

"Yeah still miffed at you for that even if it helped me stay sane at night" said apple bloom.

"Geez apple bloom you are awesome to have gotten through that" said scootaloo.

"Alive anyway" said sweetie.

"I better let twilight and the others know care to write down the whole story" said spike.

And so the trio told the whole story from the beginning.

Spike wrote it down and sent the letter to twilight.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's head on out the three of us don't exactly have good memories of the place" said Mitta.

"apple bloom I found this for you this is a special pendent it can allow us to temporally possess you to let you use our abilities as spirits like phasing your self and others turns out besides construction work your good at being a spiritual medium" said ruby.

"Geez you could have told me that weeks after the incident talk about a bombshell" said apple bloom.

"Sorry just found out last night geez this will not go well be careful of the path recently some strange beings started showing up they are black and humanoid" said Mitta.

"Shades" said apple bloom, scootaloo, sweetie, zecora and spike all said.

"And by the sounds of it shifts" said spike.

"Void's henchmen" asked ruby.

"I let them know what's been going on lately" said apple bloom.

"This is the first time we met physically in those months we chatted in her mind at night until last month when the forest went crazy" said Mitta.

"Well let's go time's a wasting" said scootaloo.

The group left zecora's hut and apple bloom led the five through the path she found by the poison jokes.

The path was just like apple bloom remembered. The twist and turns and the all and all Goth look to the forest even the path back became like she remembered with thorns and brambles popping up to block the path.

Already shifts arose from the ground like the zombie ponies all that time ago.

Apple bloom nodded to ruby.

"Soul fusion!" said ruby.

She entered apple bloom and the filly's fur turned Grey as a staff of wood appeared.

"Soul overlay: tracker stave" said apple bloom.

The changed pony charged and whacked the insignia on the shifts with great accuracy.

The ten she struck dissipated and apple bloom trusted her staff at the next shade.

Spike sent fire to his claws forming his dragon flame claws and slashed at a group of five shades. scootaloo raced around on her scooter and slashed the marks with her wings.

"this is cool and it feels like second nature to me" said apple bloom.

'that's because it is you are using my accuracy from my finding talent to strike the shade's weakness' said ruby.

'that's cool so what else can we do like this' thought apple bloom.

"we can do a special move known as a over-soul to unleash a devastating combo but we have to be completely in sync to use it" said ruby.

'Then let's do it ruby!' thought apple bloom.

The filly started to glow as a target lock appeared on the shades one weakness.

"over-soul : rush barrage" intoned apple bloom.

She moved with two trusts and pole vaulted into the center of the remaining shades.

She spun giving bullet like jabs with her staff. Wind kicked up and became blades that shot around slicing the marks. To finish she spun creating a cyclone flinging the shades up to be cut by more wind blades.

The filly opened her eyes and reverted to normal once the shades dissipated.

"let's go gang this is just the first area there are bound to be more as we get close" said apple bloom.

As they got closer the shades increased making the group fight just to get through the area. They soon made it to a clearing that night where shades avoided.

The next morning they headed to the rest of the path.

A new shade appeared.

It was similar to a ninja but had blood red trim it's sword was completely red and apparently is the shade insignia. In other words destroy the sword you get rid of this shade witch is obviously the shin-obi shade.

Apple bloom soul-overlay with Mitta turning her fur Grey again but her mane stayed the same unlike when she soul-overlay with ruby which turned her mane blond.

This time she had a gal-lave as a weapon it was black and the blade was cobalt with ice like vapor around it.

"soul overlay: Crystal Blade" said apple bloom.

She moved it with skill as she slashed at the shade in an over head strike.

It blocked with it's blade and gave a counter attack. Apple bloom blocked and sent a freezing slash at the shinobi.

The shade reflected with it's sword but now the blade was frozen from the effort.

Then apple bloom synced with Mitta to use their over-soul.

"over-soul: frozen dragon blade" intoned the filly.

She slashed with a grace like a dragon as ice formed around the two.

She skated on the ice to build momentum slashing the shade as she past.

She did this in a star pattern before spinning releasing a dragon made of ice that struck the shade freezing it solid. She skated past slashing. The iced shade shattered into cube like bits showing that while she skated past she was slowly freezing the shade with her slashes.

The fusion ended and apple bloom panted.

"let's not use that move until I can not feel drained by it" said the farm pony as she recovered.

The group exited and made it to the town entrance.

They had made it to sunny town now back under it's guise.

The battle was not over yet for the journey to the temple has only just begun.

(end chapter)

a/n: well not bad for my first fight scene let me know what you think and yes I referenced the shaman king and Kamen rider chrome's zodiac titans series which I don't own either. Also I mean it please read and review the chapters, I decided to go for twenty- six chapters in total for this first part of the eclipse series to be finished then I can work on my next fiction and finish getting my sound track posted I am about a fourth of the way on 'elements of drive' at the moment. Thank you and see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11: tod finale

Eclipse saga chapter eleven: journey to the temple of dusk finale

A/N: well here we go the first reviewer chapter for my series.

So before I bring in the reviewer let me ask just this why are you all not even letting me know what you all think? I am just doing this for fun and practice for when I write a novel after high school and every author needs input to write a story. Now then if you all don't know who I am in age yet I am seventeen going on eighteen at the day before valentine's day now what do you have to say because now I feel not so confident at all on this. I was so nervous I couldn't even write a fight scene until last chapter.

So here is the reviewer: leaf ranger!

LR: hey everyone, Leaf ranger here, and-

Battle Crazed Leaf Ranger: GEO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO COMBAT! *Charges at Geo with a sword*

Logic Driven Leaf Ranger: I do not see the logic in either Celestia or twilight's Actions. It is a curious conundrum.

Harry Potter fan Leaf Ranger: Tch, the magic in Equestria can't compare to my Battle MAge Harry Potter!

LR: ENOUGH! GAH I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE TO BRING THEM ALL HERE! OUT OUT! *drives my personalities away* stupid freaking personalities. Now as I was saying, this is a rather interesting plot going on here. Very interesting. *is run over by Loves Things Adorable and Cute Leaf Ranger, who's trying to glomp Fluttershy* I give up.

Geo: don't worry lr just be glad that dawn is containing the others wait bclr what are you doing with that subspace bomb from super smash brothers!

Lr:...

Geo:...

both: run away head for the hills!

Aero: and now here's the chapter!

LR: uh Geo if your here then who is bclr fighting?

Geo: Kamen rider drive!

-burst full dive-

Drive: burst explosion!

Drive rider kicks bclr out of studio and the bomb sends the insane personality to subspace.

* * *

Read and review!

Chapter 11

the four entered the town to see it was like when apple bloom first came by even Grey hoof acted the same as when he first met apple bloom.

This sent off alarms in apple bloom's head.

"guys this is weird Grey hoof is acting like when I first met him becarefull this just means we have to go through the events I went through on my first visit here with some obvious changes" said apple bloom nodding to the two spirit ponies.

"this is odd so let's get through this as quick as we can" said ruby.

The others nodded.

The first thing they did was help the pony couple star-burst and scarlet rekindle their relationship after finding the ruby and entered. They found the crank needed to get the key out of the well.

The group stopped by three leaf as she smiled at apple bloom.

"apple bloom, ruby, Mitta nice to see you somehow I ended up back in my body go on ahead I think this time I can get rid of this curse" said three leaf.

"right man I don't envy these three they will have to see what I saw back then we will see you at the southern part of town" said apple bloom.

"any thing the matter" asked Grey hoof suddenly appearing next to three leaf.

"nope we just made plans to have a tour of town they are new here" reminded three leaf to Grey hoof.

"oh! Becarefull there are some odd monsters in the forest known as shades they been popping up for a while now" said apple bloom.

"thanks for letting me know" said Grey hoof.

The group left the stallion with sighs of relief. They went on that tour and made it to the hut at the west of town. Apple bloom fixed the well and pulled out the key.

They entered the hut with ruby shuttering at the memories of the place.

"this is it the place where I died just hurry I don't want to be here long" said ruby.

"We will join you" said Mitta as three leaf nodded.

They and apple bloom left and wandered to the town and waited.

After a half-hour the place started falling apart and three leaf's body decomposed until it formed the zombie pony apple bloom met.

The trio of spike, sweetie and scootaloo ran up noticing the change.

"we better hurry im not sure how we can get through all of them" said apple bloom.

The group ran with apple bloom soul-overlaying with Mitta again.

They ran towards the exit when Grey hoof appeared and three leaf bucked him and led the other zombie ponies away from the group.

"don't worry she's going to be fine" said ruby as shades appeared.

Apple bloom slashed ten and spike used his dragon claw on another ten.

Scootaloo slashed with her wings as she raced by and sweetie belle in panic sang which to everypony's shock caused some shades to turn white and attack other shades. Spike noticed these shades were the hellhounds shades and notice one had three heads. Spike dubbed that a Cerberus shade.

"talk about music calms the savage beast" said spike using a controled shade as a mount.

He felt a pull on his dragon fire and the shade became a emerald hell-hound bigger then the regular of this by at least twice the size. And it was only a puppy at the time. It had somehow became a dragon fire hell hound. wings similar to a dragons grew out and it's claws became similar to his dragon claw attack. The shuriken key spike had was around spike's neck.

The hound shot dragon fireballs at the enemy shades and the group finally made it to the exit where three leafs spirit was waiting.

"let's go by the way nice moves" said three leaf.

"thanks head to ponyville and help set up the defenses for when the shades controled by void appear then help defend the town." said sweetie to her shades.

"sweetie you got your cutie mark" said scootaloo.

It was of a siren with shadows moving behind it.

"guess we can call you siren as a nick name" said apple bloom.

"hey scootaloo has one as well" said spike.

It was of a scooter and sword like wings with dash's cutie mark on the scooter's front.

"if that's any indication you are related to rainbow dash" said apple bloom.

"well check your flanks you have two different marks" said Mitta.

They were a hammer and nail on her left flank and a ghostly soul on the right.

And this was just naturally unlike the cutie pox incident.

She blinked at the two marks.

"does this mean that I am good at fighting and construction work that's a bit of a contradiction" said apple bloom as they ran towards the next destination.

Three leaf had joined the link inside apple bloom and replied 'nope that mark on your right means your a spiritually aware on certain spectrum's and can now link to many spirits like us we are basically now part of you apple bloom and this gets past down to your kids as a blood line the last pony that had this ability died out about six hundred years ago according to history at least'.

"that was informative so what am I a spirit gate or something" asked apple bloom.

"nope more like you give us a chance to be alive again through you and other things like that as you gain experience though we will become able to evolve the soul overlays to new forms like combining two or more but at this moment you can only use the overlay one at a time so in a way you are equipping our souls to yourself to fight any monsters like shades or supernatural" explained ruby.

"well that's good to know let me guess she can't handle the strain due to her small experience with this and would probably go into a small coma because of the energy needed suddenly vanishing right" said scootaloo.

"correct there scootaloo that is exactly why she can only use one soul-overlay one at a time" said Mitta.

"were here gang" said spike.

The old temple was naturally a ruins of some civilization that vanished.

The temple was made of crystal and had engravings of ponies using ether light or dark energy or both.

It detailed an war between light and darkness and showed a sword that looked draconian with both an angel and devil wing acting as the guard. The blade was a cobalt blue and the handle was violet.

It also showed a Draconian knight with purple scales and emerald eyes.

It had a name under the knight: sir dragon fire the knight of dusk and dawn.

Spike felt like he knew him.

"this is it no turning back let's go" said spike.

(end chapter)

* * *

a/n: and there's the chapter now I can see that this will start getting interesting I Basically had to do some character development here.

DHHGLR: GEO! YOU NEED TO READ MY HARRY POTTER FANFICS! OR ELSE I'LL TIE YOU UP AND LET AERO TAKE OVER!

Geo: oh no you don't drive! Now.

Drive: with pleasure.

-burst full drive-

DRIVE: inferno slasher!

Drive rider slashed the personality to rangers studio.

Lr: well you will check the fictions right.

Geo: when I am done with demon dragon rider yes and now everyone!

Eclipse saga cast and drive: read and review! See you next time!

Aero: awe I missed the chapter also Geo nova wants to know if you had any way to get the prank war to stop.

Geo: yeah * whistle** * sic em pyrojera!**

**Pyrojera : rrrrrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaaa aarrrrrrrr!**

**Geo: later everyone and have a good month.**

**also check my new poll  
**

**i need suggestions for my next arc:  
**

1legend of Zelda dungeon style

2original

3kingdom hearts chain of memories style

4yugioh capsule monsters style

5mega man NT warrior style

6or all


	12. Chapter 12:dragon's awakening part 1

Chapter 12 dragons awakening

a/n: hey guys im back and with me for now is eclipse plus my muse aero and my Kamen rider self drive man we are heating up now what will the group face in the temple of dusk and here's the gang in my studio.

Eclipse: who, what, where, why and how am I here wasn't I sent into a endless void?

Aero: that's because of Geo here he used his chrono key to send your mind here your current body is actually an android=)

drive: aero don't lie your here because Geo was wondering if you can do a disclaimer of this story.

Eclipse: uh what are you talking about?

Geo: don't worry they are both correct yet not. She will make a reappearance in the story for the arc in part four. I plan on there being six whole parts this time double my usual arcs! I never done a temple before here's how the arc is going to go each chapter is going to be a floor of the temple with a trail the group has to face before moving on and we get to see apple blooms third soul overlay here now drive take it away now do the disclaimer don't make me punish you for confusing eclipse here.

Drive: gh152 doesn't own my little pony, Kamen rider, he does own me , eclipse and his songs plus he owns the temple so lets go and see the story also next is going to be the opening for this arc and another of Geo's songs.

* * *

Chapter 12 dragon's awakening part 1: temple of dusk trail one!

Opening :Blaze up

this calm fire calls for justice,

as I move forward to a new day!

This feeling just what is it,

this indescribable feeling is calling me now,

this powerful feeling in my heart is about to burst,

this powerful blaze is calling to protect the bonds I have made!

Blaze up to a new level!

The days I was alone suddenly vanish, with you by my side!

The darkness vanishes as I stand to face my destiny!

But as the power grows I fear it is to much for me to handle!

Burst into action!

Hero of fire and continue on the journey,

blaze up brave warrior,

as the new day dawns,

protect the innocent flame and stick to your heart,

don't lose sight of your goals or all is lost!

Keep on blazing though your own path,

don't think rely on your instinct,

and move forward,

just blaze up to a whole new level!

And start your journey as you write your destiny,

as long as you're brave heart continues to burst with that fighting spirit!

You will go on,

live on the will to go on,

it burns bright as you fight on,

go on brave soul,

to a new dawn,

a waiting is your next goal,

blaze up to the next challenge,

create you own destiny brave soul,

blaze up brave warrior!

The day begins,

it's a new adventure,

let's go it's a new dawn,

blaze up!

To a whole new level,

blaze up

Brave soul to the next adventure,

let's go to the next day,

blaze up! Brave soul!

Blaze up To a new level!

Hero of fire!

Blaze up! Brave soul!

To the next level,

the dawn rises now to a new day!

* * *

Spike and the cmc plus the spectral mares looked around the chamber. Like outside it was made of crystal but for some reason it was made of a dark violet. The rug that they stood on was black with white trim.

The pillars holding the place was cobalt and the ceiling was clear letting sunlight in and throwing color around the room like a prism.

In the middle of the room was a tablet with surprisingly modern equestrian text.

It read 'in order to pass trough to the next level of the temple you must get through the trial of shadow, there are six trials one for each floor as you go beware the end may not be what you seek unless you prove you are indeed the chosen of dusk and dawn.'

the rhyme of the warning reminded spike of zecora. The trail of shadow is the first one and as spike knew that meant they had to pass all six trials to get through the temple and out of the Forrest to get back in time to face void. Spike looked at his companions. Apple bloom looked determined with her soul overlays backing her up. Sweetie looked a bit nervous and Scootaloo practiced with her wings to be ready for the trail.

Spike noticed the indent on the tablet in the shape of the key Geo gave him.

"well then gang here we go let's get started" said spike putting his key in the indent. The tablet glowed and the words '**trail of shadow begin'**

the place shook as shades that looked like a knight rose from the ground some rode the wing-blades that shroud used to command.

-information defeat the shades to pass-

-time limit:two hours-

spike got ready with his dragon flame claws.

Apple bloom had activated her third soul overlay she was now emerald green and wielded a lance with a spiral look like a tree that spiraled as it grew. "soul overlay: gaia lancer!" said apple bloom.

Sweetie had taken control of a wing-blade that was alone. She got on and got ready to fight.

Scootaloo flapped her wings and got ready on her scooter.

The four charged with spike starting the battle with a swipe at the guardian shade.

It,s obsidian armor cracked from the heat and spike felt instinct take over.

"dragon flame burst" called spike doing a spin dash that looked like a emerald fire ball had covered him.

The guardian's armor shattered revealing a shift. Scootaloo shot by slashing with her wings.

Sweetie flew by on her wing-blade and channeled her magic into the shade causing it to have it's wings turn metallic. The shade slashed it's brethren in a spin maneuver.

"metal drill strike" called the siren pony.

Apple bloom was blocking a slash from a guardian's sword . She spun and with the longer reach of her tree colored lance beheaded the knight.

-time left: 1 hour ten minutes-

spike went into a combo with scootaloo.

"dragon burst dynamic!"roared the two.

Spike hopped on scootaloo's scooter and spike slashed with his claws at any shade they shot by.

Scootaloo spun her scooter creating a mini twister that grouped the remaining shades.

Spike jumped and focused his dragon fire around his leg.

Scootaloo helped by using the wind from her twister enhance the flames.

"here we go dragon combustion firestorm explosion" said the two.

Spike shot foreword and collided with the one shade that was not part of the group.

It shot off on fire and collided with the remaining shades.

Spike landed and snapped his claws turning off his fire over them.

The shades exploded into the familiar mist that swirled around the group.

Scootaloo's wings glowed before turning mettalic and wind swirled around them.

Apple bloom gained three crystals that had an staff, lance, and her bo staff inside like amber with insects.

Sweetie gained a deck of cards with her controlled shade entering one.

Spike himself grew a bit and now had a bit of armor on his right arm with fold-able claws on it.

Spike spun and wreathed the claws in dragon flame and slashed in a katta of martial arts he learned from rainbow dash.

The four turned to the spectral ponies.

"great job gang those shades updated your attacks and skills and you even learned new ones sweetie can now summon shades she controls, spike's dragon flame claw skill now has more reach and he grew a bit. Scootaloo's wings can now turn mettalic to literally slash shades with more accuracy and apple bloom leveled up her soul overlay to gain mediums to help change easier then before. With all the shades you defeated the trail is cleared so what did you learn from the trail?" asked ruby.

"i learned not to not fear darkness itself but what is inside the darkness, the shades are like those that harm others using darkness as a tool. You may never know what is inside" said spike. The cmc nodded.

"that and that everyone can overcome that fear in times of stress for a new day will reveal what hides in the dark" said apple bloom.

"we better get going this place looks different now look!" said spike as the chamber now looked crystal clear as a hidden door appeared.

Spike retrieved the key and saw four chests rise from the ground.

Spike opened one to reveal a journal.

Spike opened it to reveal it was from that Draconian knight he saw from the mural.

'if anyone is reading this then void has returned I am fire-blade the dragon since princess platinum's disappearance I took it upon myself to protect dream valley from the forces of darkness inside this journal is about the one thing to get rid of void for good my own Personal sword pyre-fang.

I forged this blade with my own inner flame. Only my descendants can wield it. It can channel the dragon fire to reveal hidden secrets about void those secrets are hidden in the journal when you have proven to be of my blood you can retrieve my sword and unlock the secrets of the journal. Good luck your going to need it for the trails ahead each of the six floors of the temple is corrupted by voids magic pass the trails to purify the rooms and restore the temple. I had this place built to honer princess platinum and her group of friends: twilight sparkle, firefly, melody, applejack, wind-shy, and sunshine surprise. The ones that sealed void in the first-place if their descendents are gathered then you must warn them that the battle has only begun till eternal shadows rule the land.'

read spike out loud.

"fire-blade sounds like a noble soul" sighed sweetie.

"anyone else notice he mentioned twilight and apple jack's names" observed scootaloo.

"different ponies you two this journal is about seventeen centuries old remember platinum is Luna and celestia ancestor" said spike.

"that make firefly,windshy, melody,and sunshine rainbow's,flutter-shy's, rarity's, and pinkie's ancestors" deduced apple bloom.

"lets look in the other chests" said ruby.

Apple bloom pulled out a brace that went on her hoof that had seven slots.

She put her mediums in three of the slots.

Scootaloo pulled out a pair of goggles to protect her eyes from her speed.

Sweetie pulled out a deck case that held her gate cards.

The group now pre-paired turned and entered the door revealing a stair case.

They entered as their adventure has now truly begun.


	13. Chapter 13 trail two

Chapter 13

a/n: whoo well gang i have to say that even without imput from readers i can still write a story.

You guys out there have completely shattered my hope to write a novel once i complete high school you all should be ashamed. I may be seventeen.

Eclipse: geo you have issues.

Drive: no he's just mad at the people out there the only ones who reveiwed was sailor nova, chaos king, and crocanaw. Plus an anomous reveiwer he got rid of in his leaf ranger

Geo: trust me this is not the end of this here's the chapter you ungratful people at least leaf ranger likes this.

Aero: geo does not own my little pony nor kamen rider he only owns drive, eclipse his mobian self, the temple of dusk and void with the shades.

Drive,eclipse and aero: let the show begin!

Geo: eclipse you do know that you have to leave this by the end off the arc right unless you want to stay here to watch i might bring you back in the next volume if you help keep aero from destroying my adamentium,diamon,mythrall and oricalcum alloyed studio leaf i don't know how you handle your muses.

Floor two: trial of light

the group stared at the next chamber.

Unlike the above floor this one was reminisent of the crystal empire incadent.

Spike looked at the tablet.

'in order to pass the trial of light you must relive the one thing that you helped with your friends bearer of the key'

"judgeing by the room we are reliving the incident at the crystal empire" said spike to his friends.

"i sence a time spell we are going back in time to that day and spike will switch with his past self and we are just along for the ride" observed ruby.

Spike sighed and ativated the trial.

The tablet glowed and spike retrived the key just as the glow teleported the group to the past.

-a year and a month ago.-

the group fell and landed next to the mane six and future spike shook his head.

"dang tablet in magical temples" said spike as he stood and that chought everyone from ponyville's attention.

Apple jack stared as her sister and her friends stood.

Twilight looked at the spike with her and the spike from the future.

"time travel to pass a trial in an old temple what was fire-blade thinking with this thing" said spike as his past self temorally vanished.

"he will be back once this is done guys trust me a year and a month from now things will get hectic also can dawn please come out twilight trust me things are not as they seem" said spike.

"we dont want to know spike so what was that about an magical temple?" asked twilight.

"me and the ex cmc are taking trials in a temple near some village full of zombie ponies back in our time this is only the second trial" said spike.

"acording to spike we had to relive the events of this day" said apple bloom.

A roar chought the groups attention.

"and there is the spirit of misery himself" said spike with a sigh as they ran for it.

Sweetie summoned her wing-blade and apple bloom got on with spike.

Scootaloo with her now mettalic wings flew after them and helped the others as well.

Like spike remembered shinging got hit in the horn.

"wellcome to the crystal empire gang" said spike.

"thanks steelwing see you next time" said sweetie.

The shade nodded and disappeared.

"what was that sweetie bell" said rarity.

"that was a shade back in our time they were created by twilight under the influence of the nightmare and became a pony named twilight eclipse we managed to get her back but the mastermind behind it was revived he now controls the shades sweeties singing voice can control them she tamed a pack of hellhound shades and that wing-blade apparently defeating shades give anyone near them a kind os skill set scootaloo's wings are now as strong and sharp as swords i gained this gauntlet and you saw sweetie's apple bloom is the most unique out of us she has two tallent's one dealing with three spirits she befriended from that town i told you about" said spike.

"my ability is known as soul overlay i went twilight remember that day i followed you to zecora's place and that tree went down i ended up following the first spirit i became friends with named ruby into that town i ended up having to figure out her death and was almost zombifyed if ruby didn't lead you to me" said apple bloom.

"that was three months ago!" said twilight.

"dont worry i am going to help her" said ruby materializing from her staff medium.

"us as well" said mitta and three leaf.

"what the shades here must be part of the trial these must be so this trail is not as easy as the first" said ruby as behemoth shades and casters rose. Behemoths looked like bulked versions of shifts and the casters looked like wizard versions of shifts and carried staffs.

"well then gang let's show them how we face them" said three leaf.

"three leaf get ready" said apple bloom.

Three leaf shot into her medium and apple bloom glowed.

"soul overlay: gaia lancer!" said apple bloom.

She charged with her lance and spun slashing some behemoths.

"gaia tornado" called apple bloom.

A green tinted tornado drilled through a behemoth.

Sweetie sang some note's taming a behemoth and caster.

The caster casted a fire spell and struck a behemoth in the side causing it to disintergrate.

Spike with his fire claw slashed the unprotected caster also disintagrating it.

Scootaloo was having a hard time facing the shades. On instinct she spun with her wings out streached. "wind barrage" called scootaloo.

Sweetie saw her sister was being attacked.

Spike appeared and slashed the behemoth.

It stumbled back and apple bloom stabbed it with out even looking.

Scootaloo flew back and collided with rainbow.

She was punched by a behemoth.

The casters sent a wind spell at scootaloo.

Apple bloom appeared and blocked the attack.

"hey scootaloo time for a combo attack" said apple bloom.

Both glowed as both fillys blured. "wind/lance double break" said the two.

Scootaloo curled up with her mettalic wings covering her as a mteal sphere.

Apple bloom batted scootaloo to some shades.

A pinball sound effect sounded as she rebounded around the shades dealing some damage.

Apple bloom pole vaulted into the air and when scootaloo rebounded up un curled and spun apple bloom to build momentum.

She threw apple bloom to the center of the behemoths.

Apple bloom spun like a drill with her lance pointed in front.

As she landed the wind pressure shot out sending the shades flying arond her in a cyclone.

She flew up in the wind and slashed at the shades at the top she spun throwing scootaloo in a reverse part of her path.

Scootaloo's mettalic wings slashed the shades leaving a silver cut.

The two filly's landed lightly on their feet and the shades landed only ten inches around them. The behemoths twitched and disintergrated.

This left spike and sweetie to clean out the rest with their own combo.

Spike was covered in a sheild by sweetie's caster and thrown by her behemoth.

Spike engulphed the sheild in dragon fire and spun the casters ended up being stuck to the flaming sheild and gathered in a group.

Spike went up where sweetie was on her wing-blade. The sheild droped letting spike exit and the wing-blade spun into a drill strike slashing the shades.

The two landed as like the other two the shades landed around them.

When the battle over the black mist entered the cards, mediums, gauntlet, and wings and scootaloo got a surprise when some entered her scooter. It went into a moterized version that allowed scootaloo to use her wings and hoofs freely without being worried about momentum.

The group smiled that the fight was over.

The mane six and shining looked a bit wide eyed.

"told you we can help her out she is a spirit anchor but she is now the ony spirit guardian in equestria trust me when i say that she will be fine see that brace that shows how many spirit's she can link with she has a total of four more to link with again sorry i draged apple bloom into that mess last month" said ruby.

Apple jack just gave the spirit a look that said watch it i care about her and don't remind me of that.

Ruby understaningly floated a few feet away from the cowpony.

Rarity was staring at her sister.

The shades turned back into cards and sweetie nodded to her sister.

"sweetie while those shades was it are a bit unsettleing but to see you actually control them with your singing is a bit riminding me of a..." started rarity. "siren yeah that's my nickname with apple bloom and scottaloo now my cutie mark is what gave it to me" said sweetie.

The group met up with cadence. After twilight and cadence gave their handshake she was brought up to speed on the situation.

"well then good luck with your trial you four i bet you will head home once the crisis is settled" said cadence.

"we will let things play out as before only i was here the first time these three were brought with me to face the trial since we already relive the blanks adventure apple bloom had."said spike.

Said spirit guardian winced at the memories."please dont bring that up i never liked that place" said apple bloom.

"besides when we leave the time stream will repair itself so that only the four of us will remember this is some adventure we have" said scootaloo.

"then let's speed things up to the library we need to look at the empire's history" said spike.

-time skip: after the fair opens-

twilight sighed as she looked at spike as sweetie was standing close to cadence. "okay scootaloo, apple bloom and sweetie will stay near cadence and shining while me and twilight go find the crystal heart. The rest will stall the crystal ponies and keep their hope up for the heart to work. Everyone got it" said twilight.

Spike nodded and the gruop split up.

King solavar is not going to take any chances. Better hurry.

"twilight the throne room remember what it's supposed to be in the evil unicorn's reign" said spike.

"got it so who's dawn?" asked twilight.

"your other perseonality that helps you control the shadowshift spell that created the shades luna is to her like celestia is to you" said spike.

"wow total opposite there" said twilight.

"she did say you were better at planning then her she almost switched with you during the nightmare moon incident. Discord sealed her into a card on luna when you faced him dawn and you are both two halfs of each other she's your darker half and you are her light half. Trust me your perseonalitys are almost opposite dawn like's night then day and is as nocturnal as luna just let shining tell you what she looks like. I don't want to see her like when my first nightmare night got ruined." said spike.

"that is hard to beleive spike"said twilight.

"hey at least we both have time traveled now that is something we have incommon also word of advice dont let pinkie find a pond that can duplicate one self that mess took all day to clear up" said spike.

The two was now in the throne room. Spike pointed at the crystal at the top.

"remember that trick celestia showed you before you left" asked spike.

Twilight nodded and sent a black beem at the crystal causing the hidden stair case to form.

"great also twilight do the opposite when we get down there that way we can get to the crystal trust me that trap reveals our darkest fear witch for you is failing this. I got seperated from you for a year in my time so i am just getting used to being with you again i still hate void the one who caused the whole incedent i beleive when we get back dawn will remember. I wonder how shroud and the others are doing dash is still freaking out about what happened to gilda and trixie they still havent returned to normal yet last i saw" said spike.

Twilight spotted the door and sent a rainbow beem at the crystal.

The two found more stairs.

Twilight on impulse once directly under the under side of the staircase used a gravity spell.

The duo shot down the improptu slide.

-infomation: help spike defeat the flying shades to pass this part-

spike saw shades and got ready. "wing-blades it just had to be them" muttered spike as he shot fireballs at them. The shades plummeted to infront of the cmc causing shining to look up to see twilight and spike heading to the top. "that's where the crystal heart is? No one ever looked therein years" said shinging.

The shades remains disintergrated and shot into spike causing him to grow dragon wings.

The dragon and twilight finally made it to the top and just in time for the sheild fell.

Twilight in her rush when seeing the heart triggered a trap.

"dont worry twi i know what your going to say i been through this once before nice to see you learned a lesson here" said spike grabbing the heart and flew off spike saw sollomvar heading for him and the heart.

Spike was cought by candence and the two landed at the festival.

The king also landed. Spike knew that he had to stall the evil unicorn.

A crystal barrior went up around spike and the king.

Spike looked and saw it was the one who told them about the heart.

The old mare winked and spike smiled.

"okay you dark king time to face justice for all you did" said spike as his fire claw ativated.

Spike charged and slashed at the evil king who dodged.

Spike saw him create a dark crystal sword. Spike flew up out of the swords range and slashed the air sending cressent flames.

The king was surpised that the attack struck him in the side, chest and his left flank.

Spike smiled when the heart was put in it's place sending out the empire's purifying energy that destroyed the evil spirit.

Apple bloom gasped for her spiritlinks tempoarly became solid.

"well now this is sudden we gained temporary bodies so before we leave let's go meet the others" said ruby as finally mitta and three leaf gained their cutie marks. Mitta's was a bo staff and sheild, three leaf was her lance form when apple bloom soul overlay's with her.

The group gathered even twilight who managed to get down.

"well gang now we can foraly introduse ourselfs in ruby i form a regular staff when apple bloom activates soul overlay with me is mitta my sister she form's a bo staff and three leaf over there is one of our friends and forms apple blooms lance. Nice to meet you all you two princess. I promise to look after apple bloom in the rest of the trials" said ruby.

"we are going to help her master the ability to it's full potental so we will see you again later" said mitta as the four and the spirit's glowed and vanished leaving past spike and the mane six in the repaired timeline blinking.

-temple of dusk second chamber-

the group appeared and two chests rose this time. Spike opened them to reveal another gauntlet like his and a chest plate.

Spike is now sure he is fire-blade's dessentant. The group looked to the door to the next chamber and went through ready for the next trial.

A/n: wow that was epic sorry if there was not much detail in the trial i have already spent to long on this chapter now then i need sugestions for the next trial and i need names for the thrials themselfs. Also guys please read and review i need imput for this i got number four in mind but i am stumped on chapter fourteen and sixteen to seventeen so please let me know.


	14. Chapter 14: ratnos

A/n: wow alright guys i went back to my goal of 25 chapters for this volume. Now then drive's story is after i compleate this.

Eclipse: geo what are you talking about.

Aero: he realized that the chapters are just going to take a while and decided to shorten his goal.

Geo:today's trial is a race with apple bloom i got inspired by the child of mew by darkfoxkit so hope i make her proud with this chapter.

Drive: geo does not own my little pony but he does own us and this story.

Scarlet: he also owns his songs now start the chapter!"

chapter fourteen: trial three: race against the ninja of shadow.

The group blinked at the third chamber.

It resembled a race track with a shade at the start. The shade was a shift in ninja garb and had no visible weapons. The track looked simular to one of sonic's usual paths from the games. Just without the robots and underwater parts.

The tablet was near the stairs they came out of.

'to pass the trial of dawn only one can race the ninja of shadow and the others must not interfear.

The victor will go through to the next trial while the loser starts at the vary biggining.'

"apple bloom will do it" said the gruop and apple bloom smirked.

"y'all have that much faith in me shucks gang i wont dissapoint" said apple bloom.

The filly suddenly twiched and gained a glow.

The farm filly's eyes turned eletric yellow.

"now time to put the pedel to the metal" said apple bloom.

The two got to the starting line and got ready.

The shinobi shade gave apple bloom a gesture that said bring iton.

The one to start it was sweetie belle.

"on your marks" said sweetie.

The two crouched like professinal runners.

"get set" said sweetie with a green flag she pulled out of nowhere.

She summoned her wind blades for the non racers to ride to follow on.

"go!" said sweetie as the two racers shot off.

Scootaloo was doing comentary.

"wellcome mares and geltle-colts to the task of dawn race our racers are applebloom 'spirit soul' apple and her opponent is a shinobi shade one of voids stelth masters. Todays course is a doozy with shutle loops, hair pin turns, ramps, and various obsticals this promises to be a interesting race.

With me today is our ref sweetie belle and spike the dragon, what are your thoughts on this race you two" said scootaloo.

"i think this race is going to be a 'turning ' point for us we have to get past this trial inorder to stop void" said spike.

"i agree applebloom needs to be carefull i heard ninja are fast. This will have applebloom's skills put to the test."said sweetie.

Applebloom ran as quick as she could. The shade was definitly speedy. They were equal in the race so far. Applebloom saw a shuttle loop ahead and accelerated. She moved like her feet was magnets to the shuttle loop and shot through. The shade was on her tail. She moved like the wind as she dodged some shuriken sent her way by the shade. The souls in her mind cheered as she did. Ruby and martha smiled but looked confused on their friend.

The shade steped on what looked like a conveyor peice and suddenly shot like a bullit past applebloom.

"my word the shade sped up by stepping on a track wih arrows on it it must have the power to speed up a racer temporaly the shade is in the lead for now but applebloom just steped on one of her own so their neck and neck right now." said scootaloo in suprise.

The hairpin turns were a sinch for applebloom. She drifted like sonic as she suddenly overtook the shade.

The soul shaman farmer filly just gave a smirk as she hit a bumper and lept right into the air to a rail and grinded on her horseshoes as she felt like a bird flying through the sky.

The duo spotted a double helix shuttleloop and with the rail grind apple bloom had gota five foot lead. She lept and went into more gravity defying speed. The shinobi shade was now desprite to prevent the quartette from passing the trial. The shade pulled out a kattana and slashed . With apple blooms speed he only got a few hairs off her tail. The filly gave a smirk and pointed in front of the shade.

The shade looked and pulled out a sign that said 'oh no what have i gotten myself into now' then pulled out a sign that said 'this is going to hurt for months on end'.

the shade collided with a piller that then collapsed onto more pillers in a dimino effect with the last piller colliding on top of the dazed shade. The remains of the shade was a black particale cloud that shot into apple bloom when she crossed the finish line.

Her soul braclet/armlet now had a fourth crystal that had a shuriken insignia.

The groupgave sighs of refeaif. "that was awesome apple bloom what happened there" asked sweetie.

"i think i know she picked up a new spirit right" said ruby as the now confirmed possecessed filly nodded. "heh well you needed the help. Honestly from apple bloom's memories scootaloo whould have been a better choice with this thing. Names quickwing i used to be luna's captain of the gaurd when alive. She had sent me to document this temple when a booby trap ativated sending my body to a crocodile. I felt it odd when i senced four souls inhabiting one body. Not many know this but i have been here fore years. As a spirit i was able to finish my task. Oddly i can still use magic. Compared to the sun princesses gaurd luna's is mainly unicorns my name is a indicater of a lab accident ended up growing red hawk wings instead of giving a hawk the power to regenerate. Took a month to accept that it was unreversable. Oh dear so that's why your here. I should warn you that the five floor holds the only true monster here that has been sealed for all this time. The beast is known as a were-chimera named shadowclaw. He used to be a regular pony untill he got bit by a dragon,fox,andwolf when praticing his magic. Then his magic had gone haywire causing a transformation he couldnt control. Eventually his ind was overwelmed by his instincts. Now there is hardly any bit of his old self in there. And once he was my feonce. This temple was biult around him. I had been in a coma at the time for about seven years. So i had no clue what happened till after my death. He is still somewhat there but not much. Please end his torment. His curse is whats kept him alive for all this time. I hope that he can then find peice at last." said quickwing showing her fur was actually a deep cobalt/purple mix color. Her mane and tail was colored deep white with a bang black. Her eletric blue eyes showed concern for shadowclaw. And as she said her back had the red hawk wings. Her cutiemark was a sword and shuriken over a sheild with a cressent insignia.

'well nice to have you aboard quickwing we better find that next trial before we face shadowclaw thanks for the warning' thought apple bloom.

Spike gestured at the scroll quickwing pointed at. "i will send it to luna and tell her what we faced so far. This is really starting to be a bit messed up" said spike writing a note to luna and sent the scrolls.

'thank you all now then lets go!' said quickwing.

With that the group entered the stairs for the next trial.

(end chapter)

happy new years from Geo hikari152 and the gang here in my studio. latter


	15. Chapter 15 trial of dusk

Eclipse saga chapter fifthteen

an: hey im back and things have been slightly hectic. I just took the math part of the chasee and i am now ready for this chapter. Also recently i got hooked in kotetsu shin jeeg and i plan on about three new stories over the weekend. One of which has a preview at the end of this chapter. Sonic next gerneration wont be up yet sadly it got bumped to christmas time. But i do have a good feeling that you guys will help motovate me for this. Just review for the whole story i need sugestions for the story and how it will go. And now without further adu here the chapter.

Chapter fithteen: trial of dusk.

The group of spike and the cmc had just entered the fourth floor. They felt their jaws drop at seeing the chamber. It was nothing but a maze. Twist and turns and it looked to be sentiant as various paths changed positions this is one maze that the gruop was nervous about. The plague that informed the group of the trials was on the right side of the entrance to the maze.

Take heed young heros for this trial is the third worst of them all. At the center is a thought to be gone foe, at the end is a new form, but be warned the maze of dusk will change at will, but follow these clues six to get through to center then once part one of the challange is over find six will be said at the next halve.

The four and spirits looked nerviously at the maze."well might as well right down those clues" said sweetie belle.

The clues were thus. First hang a right after the third left turn, second turn to the left after the secend right, third head down center then turn left and go right after the third center, fourth head to the rightmost center after heading down to the west coridor. Fifth turn left and head ten spaces to the north, finally go to the east and head to the center of the maze go to the third left of the northern path.

Scootaloo nodded.

"okay i will fly overhead and see if i can check these clues to the center and see if i can navigate our path frankly you two you both cant read maps" said scootaloo. She flew up and wacthed the maze from above for ten minutes to almost an hour. She saw one path that was constant in all the configurations. The clues were to help the group figure out whitch was that path. Scootaloo created a map from a papper and quial she borrowed from spike. She nodded. The map was a square with the path traced on there. She couldnt make it more of a map with the place switching paths.

She flew back down and nodded to the group. "let's go and stick together i got the path to the center so follow me" said scootaloo. She lead the group into the maze and when she got to the first turn she pointed to the left. The group went down that passage. She did it to the next one two more times and nodded to the center of the three paths they came across. After 15 minutes of walking she nodded to the right and they walked there untill they came to a fork. They turned right and went down that passage. They found the passage discribed in the third clue and took a rest. Sweetie had conjured a clock and saw it was now sundown. "okay gang lets get some rest we need to conserve our strangh." said sweetie as she pulled out the sleeping bags for the four. Spike placed the map safely into the shoulderbag he had. The group spent a minute to make sure they can find their way thanks to sweetie placing a gps spell on the map. The four fell asleep determined to face the trial at full strangth.

-apple blooms mind-

applebloom was in her mindscape with her soul links.

"applebloom you have mastered level one of the link system. What we decided to call it that to make it seem apprpriate, you can now do soul over lap with any two of us to combine traits like blitz' speed and three leaf's agility to have more control in movement for example besides you have progressed far as these trial are getting done. From your memories of your siblings i say that it is possibly eclipse you will face. Seems the magic of the temple brought her back oh this is interesting your connection to our souls and the spirit realm has given you the abiity to use a pusudo element of harmony. This will be called the element of spirit due to your ability applebloom it manifested as this shrine we are in." said martha.

Ruby then spoke up. "well kid you sure came a long way scince we first met i think you are the only one with naturally two cutiemarks dispite the cutie pox incedent" chuckled ruby.

"we are your guides in this journey applebloom i am sure that you can make it through" said three leaf. "i just wish there was a way to free that town from that curse" said blitz to the three souls from brightville. "we will think of something gals after all we are now one whole you all have become part of me as this ability grows we become even closer to each other" said applebloom in confidence.

"your right we are part of a whole and as such we cant fail in this task the fate of the world counts on it" nodded ruby. Martha sighed and gave a smile. "you have grown apple bloom now its time we finish this after all after this is blitz' husband" said martha.

"dont worry about me girls i am sure i will reunite with him after he gets free. He and i are not going to go on to the next life any time soon scince i willingly bound my self to applebloom" said blitz.

The others smiled and applebloom vanished ready to take on eclipse and possibly gain a few new friends.

The group followed the map the next morning and soon entered the chamber where they face the first form of the foe they havent faced. It was eclipse allright but more like a ghost as she was slightly see through. She had a solid look dispite that. The corrupt version of twilight gave a sillent laugh at who dared to face her. Apparently she didnt have the ability to talk yet.

Applebloom felt her spiritlink glow softly more then saw as she knew the perfect way to test her new ability.

She mentally alerted the two souls. She had the strangth but she needed speed and knowledge.

She glowed as it looked like ruby and blitz overlapped her body turning her form to a mix of the two. She floated up with her current wings and saw a surprised look on eclipses face. "okay eclipse time for you to vanish for good" said applebloom as she felt a new weapon in her hooves. It was a silver lance like object with what looked like a hiden ability. Applebloom split it right down the middle now weilding to swords and got into a stance.

Sweetie was on her wing-blade an scootaloo was on her scooter with her steelwing ability active.

Eclipse had a sillent growl and summoned two pony shaped beings that soon became exact clones.

Sans a familier mark on their chest.

'mimics' thought sweetie in surprise.

'this is going to be a long day' thought applebloom.

Spike had gotten ready with his dragon fire.

The three fillies and lone dragon gave off smirks and leapt into the fray.

Spike and scootaloo teamed up on a mimic with spike giving scootaloo cover fire.

The mimic-eclipse sent out a fire spell that blocked the dragon flame spike shot at her.

Scootaloo sped past with her wings on fire. Her wings apparently now can turn into actual metal and they were white hot. The clone used a sheild to block the metal wings but spike then used his claws to strike her back distracting the clone who was struck by scootaloo's wings after they struggled to breack the sheild. The clone swerved out of their range and sent a shadowy whip at then dispite the clones burns. Spike used his hand to grab to whip and toss the clone into a wall dazing it long enough for scootaloo to use her wings to strike the shade's insignia turning it into a card of energy that shot to sweetie's fight. "all right" said scootaloo high fiving spike.

Sweetie on her wyvern shade was busy dodgeing the spells casted by the mimic.

She ducked such a spell and generated a enegy blade and had the mount turn allowing her to clip the mimic's wings. She turned her sword into a whip that was used to bind the shade and she used a simple lighning spell on the binds. The mimic screeched as volts entered it's body. The magic resistence while holding was quickly reaching a limit. Sweetie then used her siren ability to daze it long enough to strike it's mark.

It became a energy rectangle that shot to the other rectangle fusing into a new card that sweetie cought. "dont mess with a sirenic mage you might find that you would underestimate me" said sweetie with a smirk.

She met up with spike and scootaloo as they went over to applebloom's fight to help out.

Applebloom was not having an easy time with the real twilight eclipse.

The alicorn was not holding back. She was casting unbeleivable shadow magic that was countering the filly's defence. The spirit links she had was thinking on what to do.

'applebloom remember you can now use a triple soul unison between you and two of us have you a good combo that can stop her' asked ruby.

'of course you and three leaf i can bind this alicorn and find her weakness' thought applebloom.

The two soul link gems on her medium glowed.

"triple soul unison" called applebloom.

Ruby and three leaf appeared and turned into spiraling energy. It collided with applebloom. Her fur tuened red with a yellow streak on the back as her hair tuened green. Her eyes now resembled a target lock on as she turned to see eclipse. "target vine" said the cahanged applebloom as to her various targets appeared on eclipse's body mainly the joints. "bio-bind" called applebloom.

Whip like vines shot out from under the ground and bound the corrupted twilight sparkle.

"what! What magic is this how can an earth pony do this it's impossible" yelped eclipse.

"simple i am a shamen now scootaloo and sweetie you to spike let's finish this" said applebloom.

A glow enveloped the fillies and simutaniously they called out "triple burst". Scootaloo shot forward at top speed creating a tornado that lifted up the other two ponies. Sweetie shot her electricaty spell at eclipse's horn interupting the alicorn's magic. Applebloom weilding a stiff vine in he shape of a boomerang shot it at the targets only she can see. It swirled with cutting wind strikeing the joints. The alicorn screamed in agony as she faded away.

The trio smiled as they looked at the remaining clues and followed them with scooaloo onceagain looking for the path that is constant.

The four exited the maze after two hours and spotted three chests and what looked like a shere that looked like it was made of dark magic holding in a filly shape that they could see.

They opened the chests to find three parts of some device that held a fragment of a prism. Applebloom with her construction tallent active put them together into a pirimid like device that had a triancular prisism on top. It suddenly glowed and impacted the sphere realeasing a sunset alicorn filly that had blue hair with a silver streak. She looked confused and turned to the former cmc. "what just happened where am i and who am i oh my head" said the filly.

'this is eclipse but she seems diferent' thought spike.

"your at the temple of dusk and as for who you are or rather was that's a bit hard to explain does the name darkness void ring a bell" asked spike.

The filly froze and her eyes looked blank before gasping as she snapped out of it.

"holy cressent now i remember oh i am so sorry for what i done but what happened last i remember was void sending me into well a void" said eclipse.

"i think the part of you that is still conected to twilight saved you by turning you into a filly and brought you here, my guess was that you gained a concience back there just as void banished you" said spike.

"your going to need a new name to be rid of your past self" said sweetie.

"how about twilight cressent since technicly your still a twilight" said applebloom.

"plus it fits that cressent cutie mark on your flank" said scootaloo.

The newly named cressent turned to her flank to see a double cressent. One was backwards pointing to the right back-toback with a regular cressent. The regular was blue while the inversed cressent was pale white.

"okay i guess that works now mind catching me up to speed on what you are doing here" asked cressent.

And so one explanation later.

"ah i see the only object that void fears is here and it's gaurded by a pony turned chimera that has the original mind trapped" said cressent in understanding.

"well then want to help i got to make up for what i done as eclipse" said cressent.

And so the five turned to the exit and applebloom reverted to save energy.

"lets rest first that maze was time concuming it is night time now" said spike.

And so the others got out their sleeping bags with cressent conjuring her own.

They will need the rest for come morning the final floor of the temple awaits and the end of this adventure is about to arrive.

(end chapter)

a/n: hey gh152 here i decided to remane the fic as new night saga because of a twilight saga reference. I hate that series and so i renamed my fic. I hope you like it and please reveiw this and let me know what you think. Also cressent is now the same age as appleboom and the others.


	16. Chapter 16:shadow claw

New night saga chapter sixteen: final trial- battle against the mutated chimera

a/n: wow chapter sixteen already and we are almost done with this arc. With me is cressent and aero with blitz plus a special guest from one of the other fictions here mainly codebusters heres honey the cat from sonic the fighters!

Aero: heyo!

Blitz: lets get this over with quickly!

Cressent: hey gang lets see what that husband of quickwing can do!

Honey: the reason i am here is that geo plans on creating a wreak-it ralph fic with me and his oc geo hikari as the charactors just to warn you it is mostly acurate to the movie but is considered an au. So i will renew the disclaimer: gh152 does not own me, my little pony, or wreak-it ralph. he only owns the plot,the shades, darkness void, twilight eclipse now twilight cressent, and quickwing and her husband. Now let's get this on the road!

Chapter start

the now group of five living beings and four spirits entered the new chamber which resembeed the top floor. The room was empty for now. They walked into it looking around with quickwing looking worried. "something is not right here my husband gear is still in here somewhere did he mutate more over the last couple of days" asked quickwing.

"i dont even want to think about it" said cressent.

"me neather if your husband can fly now that means he's on the roof watching us each floor is as big as the entire temple on ground level above us that means he has the advantage of space here plus this would heve been our first kill as we are going to have to in order to free his soul" said sweetie.

"good thing i got natural night vision there he is" said spike finding the former pony.

It was odd how much sense the parts of the chimera was. The legs was of a wolfs, the torso of a lions, the tail of a fox and the odd mix of bird and dragon wings. The head had the bare resemblence to a pony but like the wings was mixed with a dragon and birds. The only way that they know he was a pony was the cutiemark of a black claw on the flanks showed that it was in fact shadowclaw.

The group watched as the chimera landed on the ground with a almost hollow look in his eyes. "quickwing that you ... but why cant i sense you... gah what is going on" said the chimera slowly like it was fighting to say that.

"its been a thousand and 4 years since we been here honey i am nothing but a spirit i bound my soul to this young farmer who is a spirit-gate she has a stong link to the spirit world i rather not pass on yet without you ,she and her friends can help free you from this besides they have to pass this temple to save equestria from the one that caused our curses darkness void has been revived its time you were freed from that form hon" said quickwing tears in her eyes.

Shadow claw nodded but then his eyes became feral showing the beast was in control. Scootaloo felt something build in her when she saw the wolf paw heading for her. Her body suddenly shifted and she didnt even feel the claw trying to harm her.

She looked herself over noting she looked like she was a android(check what she looks like as a robot in my little portal on youtube just without the gun i dont own my little portal) "whoa i think my ability finally evolved" said scootaloo in shock her voice now in a slight monotone. She felt her wings extend in langth and her speed incressed. She spun slashing the claw right of the arm.

Sweetiebelle felt her magic tingle as she suddenly started singing in latain casting a binding spell.

Applebloom in her double spirit unision form added to the binds.

"spike now!" said applebloom.

Spike leapt up and his claws chought on fire. "pyre claw" called spike stabbing the chimera that used to be shadow claw. It gave out a roar as it died. The trio and spike panted as they watched the body turn to ash.

A blueish orb of fire rose out of it and entered the spirit link forming a gem with a cressent moon on it. The group sighed as they relaxed.

Scootaloo felt the changes to her body receed as a silver mist that became a neclace with the symbol for strangth in the middle this is the element of will.

Sweetie had a necklace as well with a microphone shaped gem this was the element of music.

Applebloom's spirit-link gauntlet was now a bracelet with the shape of a soul like gem on it the element of spirit the three lost elements of harmony.

The trio that defines the personality of what makes life worthwhile. The strangth to defend, the will to get you through the goals you set foryour life, and the spirit to overcome the hardships you face. The trio smiled.

"let's rest for now that was exhausting" said spike as they got ready. Cressent sighed. "well what now it seems you three have found the lost elements or three out of the four the last one is to be found when the others have been gathered. No one knows what the final element is" said cressent.

This made the group think. "let's see it in the morning" said spike.

-applebloom's mind-

applebloom found herself once again in the temple. Shadow claw a slightly feral black furred stallion with yellow eyes and a timberwolf cutiemark was standing next to his wife in a castle gaurd armor.

"thank you applebloom i am finally free of that curse i will help you out untill this darkness void is stopped you will now be able to use the wild abilities of the creatures of everfree to fight when your integrated with me the temple has only one final floor holding the sword of eclipse to get through. From what i heard about seventeen shades are there nightmares and gaurdians by the sounds of them your friend got the possecer when my body became ash. Also the reason my body turned into that was because of the curse keeping me alive form centuries age just chought up with my body upon death" said shadowclaw.

"we are proud of how far you came apple bloom make no mistake this is only just the begining" said quickwing.

"now get some rest girl we got one last floor to go" said three leaf.

"i will try to locate the sword i feel that it is not going to be easy" said ruby.

"see you soon applebloom" said mittta.

"night guys and good luck with the search" said applebloom fadeing to her dream world.

The spirits smiled and mitta looked to the back room of appleblooms mind seeing a timberwolf spirit nodding to her.

"go and watch over her woodfang she is a good kid and needs all the help she can get" said mitta.

The timberwolf barked and vanished to watch over the five of the living.

(end chapter)

a/n: yeah that took a while oh shoot i forgot the trailer to my next idea where is it aha here we go enjoy the sorry if the battle was short.

Three worlds collide in an adventure unlike any other.

-sonic and rainbow dash collide with a third person as they litterally ran into each other-

when time and space are in danger

-the three worlds are shown revolving around a usb like drive-

it is up to our three heroes to stop it

-the trio stood running through a white void.-

They must search for their missing friends in order to get home

-white statues flash by-

with the power of memories,chaos and harmony they will have what it takes to save three worlds

-the device from before with the elements of harony and chaos emeralds orbiting it floated into a gloved hand-

now jump into the adventure of a life time in sonic generations:magical memories.

-"well what are you waiting for let's go" said geo-

coming to in may 1213.


	17. Chapter 17 dragon's awakening finale

New night saga chapter 17

a/n: hey there sorry I haven't updated this in so long but with school and a trip to little Tokyo yesterday I haven't had any time to get my writing mojo flowing if you catch my meaning. So here we go the final chapter of the dragon's awakening arc let's get it going gang.

* * *

The four fillies and the lone dragon watched as the maze they entered was simple enough but they had to sneak by those shades. Sweetie had a idea.

They pretended to have her tamed shades to have captured them and snuck right by in plain sight. It worked for the most part up to the end of the maze when a single of the only shades left that hasn't been encountered got suspicious.

The guardian looked like a humanoid knight based off a wolf and the knight-mare was like a pony only more of celestia's size and build but their hoofs were on fire, dark purple fire to be exact. They had unicorn horns that was jagged like a twisted knife and their black coats seem to suck in light.

Near the sword they came for was a chimera like beast that looked like a mix of the hell-hound, knight-mare and wyvern type shades. These were hybrids. Oddly it was the size of a puppy. The shades must have become so evolved that the became actually living beings to the point of being able to have kids.

The group was so close that the tamed shades got ready to fight and charged. Scootaloo engaged her mech-like body and flew at the guardian. Sweetie bell had started her siren like song and had controlled the hybrid. Applebloom was facing the knight-mare and was in her Martha soul unison. The filly was backed by crescent using her magic to daze the pony like shade. Spike was helping scootaloo and had managed to somehow get past the shades to the sword.

"spike get the sword we can hold them off for now" said apple-bloom. Spike nodded and grabbed the sword and looked at the key Geo gave him.

"now or never spike if you don't the world will be in eternal eclipse, if I do I can help my friends and family set things right" thought spike as he started to pull. the hybrid was distracting the guardian for scootaloo to weaken it's armor and disarm the being of it's sword.

Spike felt a tug and found himself in his mind. His mind-scape was of his home in ponyville where he saw rarity, twilight,fluttershy,rainbow,pinkie pie, and applejack. Plus the princesses. Oddly there was two of twilight:one a unicorn the other her new state.

"huh whats going on here" said spike.

"you have proven your cur-rage spike throughout this temple with your help in the second task and up' said unicorn twilight. "we are representatives of your memories your bonds so to speak" said Luna. "okay I get that but why is there two of twilight here" asked spike.

Both twilight's looked at each other. "simple spike since I was the one to hatch you from your egg you share a special bond with me I represent the part of the bond as technically I am your mom in a way" said unicorn twilight. "i represent the part that is your hope" said alicorn twilight. "that makes since sort of" said spike as he looked at the two.

"spike no matter what this is part of your destiny look at all your adventures you shown traits of a true dragon of twilight you have show how smart, brave, protective and willed you are in the trials not once did you complain nor think of quiting and that spike shows you are ready to pull the sword of twilight never forget that as long as you have the will to protect that the sword will show the way." said every-pony there.

"right thanks for this I got to head back I can feel my friends need me" said spike as he pulled out the key. A keyhole appeared on a book that had the sword on the cover. Spike walked over and put the key in.

"i will see the real you once the sword is free so see you later" said spike. Rarity smiled and gave his cheek a kiss and spike took a deep breath and turned the key causing a bright light to shoot out and encompass his mind-scape.

Spike opened his eyes and with a roar pulled the sword from the pedestal. A glow enveloped him turning him into his teen state without the its. His body was now athletic and had the muscle tone of someone who practiced martial arts for a living. He grew western dragon wings and felt his torso and arms get covered in armor. The sword pulsed releasing light that sent the remaining shades to the void. The four fillies and spirits looked at spike in awe. He wore sunset colored armor with twilight's cutie mark on the chest-plate. The sword was colored black and white looking quite draconic and magical. His slit pupils were now the yellow of the sun and his tail gained a silver tipped blade. His dragon fire was now the color of blue. He looked at the fillies and nodded.

"let's go guys we need to head back to ponyville we got what we need" said spike. The dragon noted sweetie now had a nightmare filly and guardian shade now under her control.

"wow if I am correct you now control one of each shades sweetie bell now then let's head back"said spike. The trip through the temple was quick as the trials were over. The five and spirits flew over sunny-ville to avoid the zombie ponies and went past zecora's place finally returning to ponyville. The five entered the library where everyone was gathered.

"we did it we got the sword" said spike causing the mares to do a double take.

"spike! Is that you" said twilight. "yes and were not alone meet crescent formally twilight eclipse the temple we went to had brought her back somehow and she is completely sane" said spike.

"not only that we got our cutie marks and just in time to" said scootaloo still in her robot like for slowly reverting.

"sorry for what I made you do twilight void was the one who created me from the part of the nightmare in you but now that I am my own being I want to get back at him" said crescent.

"i forgive you so just what are we going to call you as since im not sure if your a clone or not"said twilight thoughtfully.

"definitely not sisters I can tell you that much I am most of you but my magic is on the verge of shadows themselves due to the nightmare" said crescent.

"a daughter then that would explain some things" said celestia.

"yes that seems right" said crescent. Applejack was checking her sister's marks. "two cutie-mark's sis you sure this ain't cutie-pox again" said applejack.

"im sure applejack the spirit one represents the fact I am a spiritual gate kind of thing basically im a shaman in training the other is my natural construction skills" explained apple-bloom.

"i gained the nickname siren because I actually tamed shades they became these cards so I can now summon them as a support group" said sweetie to rarity.

"my body gained a ability to become like metal and as sharp as blades for my wings that state I entered in was my full metal form" said scootaloo to her idol in excitement.

"hold on there partner shaman in training? Care to explain" asked applejack.

And so spike and the rest of the former cmc helped apple-bloom explain her story.

She went alone with the first time she entered sunny-ville to the events of story of the blanks. The rest then went from going back there as that place was the only way to the temple. They then explained the time in the temple. Applebloom manifested her spirit links as they were mentioned.

"and that's it sis I have more souls in my body but they take most of the strain to make it easier on me until my body can handle it besides it means that they are free from the curse for some of them" said apple-bloom.

"that is what happened that day yeesh that would have given me nightmares if I was you in that place" said fluttershy and twilight. "don't worry she didn't since she and I met I been able to block those from ever happening I was glad to to so for my friend" said ruby.

"there is one other spirit connected to you come on out wood-fang" said Martha as the timber-wolf spirit materialized. "i had him watch over you just in case" said swift. "thanks so now then let's get some sleep" said applejack.

"well said we had a tiring day or two" said spike. "i wondered where that scroll came from" muttered Luna after seeing swift and her husbands spirits smile at her in amusement. "hey just be glad we did our job even though we died in order to finish it" said swift as shadow-claw nodded.

The alicorn's smirked and said at the same time "i wouldn't joke about that kind of matter so don't remind us" needless to say the non spirits got a laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"i do believe you walked right into that one you two" said three leaf. the two married spirits just grumbled at the set up they unintentionally did for that.

'just get some rest" said the two as they went back to applebloom's mind.

* * *

(end chapter)

whew that took a few hours for me also guys check out my challenge if you want. I just want you all to know that there is only seven chapters left in this story so this is going to be epic. Also I need a beta reader for this story. Anyone can pm me for the position I know that despite my experience I will still make mistakes. Also I want to know if you guys want me to work on some more stories because changeling's lament is next this arc takes place during the dragon's awakening arc. So nice to know that you all have been viewing this a lot but please leave some reviews about what you think. Hey I just remembered to change the ending song and opening for the next arc as since there is only seven more to go there is going to be a major change for the remainder of the fic so here's the new ending: change of fate by a band I hope to put together soon called the wild-cards.

(change of fate by wild-cards)

awaken the ever changing fate inside!

The day has come, now is the time to awaken the true fate you hold,

the fateful arcana is the deciding factor of your soul,

now that it is awake call upon your new self and break free of the chains limiting your potential!

This is the true ever changing fate of your power!

The chosen arcana that describes you will allow you to change your fate,

the shining light of your soul will banish the darkness of the uncertain future,

now go and break free of the dark chains that bind you,

for the awakened arcana is your changed fate of the soul,

the days have come and gone, the sleeping power within is your fate,

now bring out the true fate inside and destiny will change to a brighter tomorrow,

the light of your hope awakens the calming darkness to arise,

now bring out the fateful change of the inner power, this is your ever changing fate.

Now change your fate and become the wild-card of destiny,

protect your shining light and defend your connected destinies.

This is the change of fate in destiny!


End file.
